


group chat chaos

by Plushion



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Also real life hanging out, F/F, M/M, also theres “kms” type jokes just btw, eventual snowbaz and pegatha, highschool but it not rlly gonna be mentioned, no magic, rated M for excessive swearing and potential sexual references, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushion/pseuds/Plushion
Summary: in which Simon, Baz, Penny, and Agatha are all friends and have a wild groupchat. memes ensue.





	1. scoob, moon pies, and vine

**Author's Note:**

> yo what up this is probably gonna have really frequent updates bc its rlly fun to write bc its basically just crack   
> also heres a lil guide   
> \- penny is the host so shes the only one who can change the gc name AND the members names besides her own

*Penny has changed group chat name to “I’m dying scoob”* 

Agatha: ...Why

Penny: I had to

Baz: Did you though? 

Simon: IM DYIN SCOOB

Penny: see, Simon gets it

*Simon changes name to “Scoob”* 

Scoob: im dyin

Baz: This is your fault, bunce

*Penny has changed Baz’s name to “bitch”* 

Bitch: WHATVRHE FUCK WHY WOKLD YOU DO THHAT

Scoob: HSJAJAKSOWD NICW ONE PENNY

Penny: THANK YOU 

Agatha: what in gods name is wrong with you guys 

Scoob: so much 

Agatha: yeah i can tell 

Scoob: WTF WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDSHOW COULD TOU SAY THAT 

Agatha: YOU SAID IT FIRST 

Scoob: YHAT DOESNT MEAN YOU SHOULD AGREA WITHH ME

Agatha: SCOOB WGT THE FUCK 

Agatha: SIMON* 

Bitch: DID YOY JAUT FUCKING ALL HIM SCOOB 

Bitch: IM CRYINF 

Penny: ive created chaos...

Penny: ok im switching names back but i need suggestions for the name of the chat

*Penny has changed Scoob’s name to “Simon”* 

*Penny has changed Bitch’s name to “Baz”* 

Simon: lets call it “moon pie fuckers”

Penny: what 

Baz: how the fuck did you come up with that 

Simon: im eating a moon pie... 

Baz: please tell me you’re not fucking the moon pie 

Simon: I do what i want baz 

Simon: IM KIDSDIN IM NOT FUCKING TE MOON PIE

Baz: wHAT RHE FUCK

Penny: IM NOT CHANGING THE NAME TO MOON PIE FUCKERS

Agatha: what about REBECCA like in that vine 

Penny: WAIT CAN I NAME IT THE PART THATS LIKE “i wont hesitate bitch” 

Agatha: YES 

Simon: i support it 

Baz: same 

*Penny has changed group chat name to “i wont hesitate bitch”*

Agatha: its perfect

Simon: Baz you remind me of the vine where the lady is like “i put a whole bag of jelly beans up my ass” 

Baz: i hate you so fucking much 

Simon: SHJAISOSF IM SORRY

Penny: the vine where the girl is like WOOOAAAHHHHHHH and then someone in the bg goes “shut up” and she just goes “yes” 

Penny: thats u two 

Simon: whos who 

Baz: im the one that says shut up 

Simon: ok true 

Penny: agatha ur the vine with the kid that goes “look at all those chickens” 

Agatha: wtf why 

Agatha: actually nvm i see where ur coming from

Simon: Penny ur the iridosic

Simon: fuck how do u spell it 

Baz: Iridocyclitis? 

Simon: YEAH THAT the one where the kid says it at the spelling bee 

Penny: the fact that baz just knew what you were trying to say just baffles me

Simon: we have a special connection :) 

Baz: yeah i hate you :) 

Agatha: its 1 am im going to bed love u guys 

Penny: sleep well sweet prince(ss) 

Baz: Goodnight fam 

Simon: Gn!!! 

Simon: stop saying fam 

Baz: i say it ironically 

Simon: yeah i know but if u keep saying it eventually ill start saying it 

Penny: fam 

Simon: NO PENNY 

Baz: FAM 

Penny: F A M 

Simon: PLEASE STOP 

Baz: hey broski fam squad r u tryin 2 hang at the football game no homo tho 

Simon: wHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LIKE THIS 

Penny: simon ur such a smol bean   
x3 must protect him too pure xD

Simon: Im gonna kms 

Baz: yeah okay me too 

Penny: smol 

Simon: PENNY STOP 

Penny: k-kawaii 

Baz: PLEASE NO 

Simon: GOD I WANT TO DIE 

Penny: OKAY IM SORRY IM DONE

Baz: good bc i was ready to die 

Simon: hey we gotta make plans for the next time we can all hang out 

Penny: yeah its been like two months since we last saw each other??? 

Baz: well Snow only lives like an hour and half away from me and you live about another hour out so

Simon: Baz u can drive right 

Baz: yeah i just got my car like a week ago

Simon: okay penny maybe you could find away to get to my house and then baz could get me and you from my house? 

Penny: that works for me if it works for baz

Baz: yeah that sounds good 

Baz: and agatha lives about 45 minuets in the opposite direction of you guys so i could either go get her first and then get you guys or she could get a ride to my house 

Simon: we can ask her in the morning 

Penny: yeah sounds good

Simon: I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN I LOVE YOU 

Penny: I LOVE U TOO SI 

Baz: stop 

Simon: SJJAISOSF FUCK YOY

Baz: no u 

Simon: if you dont stop doing that i swear to god 

Baz: no u 

Penny: I HATE TO INTERRUPT BUT IM HEADING TO BE GN GUYS 

Baz: night 

Simon: gn pen! 

Baz: no u 

Simon: ok im leaving 

Baz: NO WAIT COMW BACK 

Simon: ONLY IF YOU STOP SAYING NO U 

Baz: OKAY I PROMISE 

Simon: im trusting u to hold up to this promise 

Baz: i wont break it i swear 

Simon: if u break it that means ill stop being ur friend 

Baz: Well that just makes me want to break it 

Simon: FUCK OFF


	2. plans, love, and more vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoy !!!!!

Agatha: i read the texts from last night and im cool with hanging out 

Agatha: i probably cant get a ride to baz’s house though so if you could come get me that would be good 

Baz: yeah its no problem you’re not too far 

Penny: my mom said she’ll take me to Simons house and shes fine with me staying with u however long since its summer 

Simon: hell yeah when are we gonna do this? 

Baz: todays friday so how about next saturday

Agatha: that works for me 

Simon: me too! 

Penny: yeah that sounds good 

Simon: i feel like such an adult making plans n shit 

Baz: Snow... 

Simon: WHAT 

Baz: THAT IS ONE OF THE LEAST ADULT THINGS AN ADULT CAN DO 

Penny: adult things 

Penny: ;) 

Agatha: PENNY YOU HERETIC

Baz: FUCJING HELL BUNCE

Simon: i cant believe youve done this 

Simon: WAIT BAZ THAT VINE IS US 

Baz: which one are u talking about 

Simon: the one where the guy punches the other guy and the punchee goes “fuck. i cant believe youve done this” 

Penny: “punchee” 

Simon: shhh 

Baz: lets recreate that 

Simon: which one do u wanna be 

Baz: the puncher obviously 

Simon: WHY DO YOU HATE ME 

Baz: SO MANY REASONS 

Agatha: if all we do next weekend is talk about vines im gonna walk home 

Penny: BUT VINES ARE FUNNY AGATHA 

Simon: RIP VINE 

Agatha: i swear to god 

Baz: oh guys how long do you want to stay at my house? 

Simon: what about like three years 

Baz: i dont think i would be able to deal with you for more than a month so 

Simon: that just makes me want to stay at your house even longer

Baz: ill kick you out 

Simon: PLEASE NO 

Penny: is a week too long? i mean my parents dont care how long i stay but i dont wanna intrude..

Simon: pft a week is too short 

Simon: im gonna stay for like five weeks is that cool baz

Baz: absolutely not 

Baz: but more than a week is fine as long as its less than FIVE FUCKIN WEEKS 

Agatha: two weeks sounds good? 

Penny: that works for me! 

Baz: sounds good 

Simon: im gonna stay longer

Baz: no.

Simon: PLEASE 

Simon: i hate being home 

Baz: okay you can stay longer 

Simon: THANK TOUBI LVOE YOU 

Baz: yeah yeah 

Penny: okay now that weve worked that out can we go back to memes 

Agatha: please no more talk about vines i need a BREAK

Agatha: actually wait shit i have to leave for work in a few minutes so talk about vines all u want 

Baz: have fun at work wellbelove 

Penny: ^ 

Simon: make that cash 

Agatha: thx guys 

*Simon in private chat to Baz* 

Simon: hey how long can i stay at your place? 

Baz: whatever is fine 

Simon: i thought you said no to five weeks 

Baz: yeah but i know you dont like being home so ill try to deal with you 

Simon: :,) 

Simon: summers still got about two months left so 

Simon: can i just stay for the rest of summer? 

Baz: yeah sure 

Simon: THANK YPT SI MCUH

Baz: CALM DOWN 

*Simon in private chat to Penny* 

Simon: hes letting me stay for the rest of the summer 

Penny: he totally likes you 

Simon: DO YOU THINK SO 

Penny: absolutely 

Simon: he always says he hates me though and i mean i know he doesnt like actually hate me but he probably doesnt like me 

Simon: i mean not like that 

Simon: U KNOW WHATVJM TRYING TO GET ACROSS RIGHT 

Penny: YEAH I UNDERSTAND 

Penny: I still think he likes you though 

Penny: you should try to make a move when you’re staying with him 

Penny: not when were ALL there though because if he doesnt like you back that would be awkward 

Simon: IT WOULD BE AWKWARD EITHER WAY SJJSKDKSC

Penny: LISTEN EVEN IF HE DOESNT LIKE YOU IN THAT WAY ITS NOT LIKE HED DROP YOU AS A FRIEND 

Simon: BUT WHAT IF HE DOES 

Penny: SIMON. 

Simon: OKAY i might try to make a move we’ll see 

Penny: i believe in u!!! 

Penny: you should try to touch him a lot 

Simon: im not gonna fuckin harass him pen... 

Penny: NO I MEAN STUFF LIKE LEAN AGAINST HIM IF YOURE BOTH SITTING CLOSE AND LIKE FIND EXCUSES TO GRAB HIS HAND 

Penny: subtle stuff like that 

Simon: hhhhhhhh okay ill try 

Penny: ill do more research of ways to flirt ;) 

Simon: ...thanks I GUESS 

Penny: ofc 

*In “i wont hesitate bitch” group chat* 

Baz: GUYS I JUS REMEMBERED THERES A MINI GOLF PLACE LIKE TWENTY MINUTES AWAY FROM MY HOUSE 

Simon: HOLT SHIT WE HAVE TO GO 

Penny: can we get matching outfits and then just go out and do a bunch of stuff 

Agatha: II JUST GOT BACK FROM WORK LL PLAN THE OUTFITS RN 

Baz: can i wear short shorts 

Simon: yes 

Baz: I WAS ASKING AGATHA YOU FUCK

Simon: HGHHDHIGFG

Penny: we can all wear short shorts 

Agatha: i agree bc were all cute 

Agatha: oh hey can i show you guys the makeup i did today im really proud of it 

Simon: hell ye 

*Agatha sent: 1 image file* 

Penny: WOW QUEEN AMAZINF 

Baz: STUNNING 

Simon: GORGEOUS 

Agatha: I LOVE U GUYS 

Penny: ILYT 

Baz: LOVE U 

Simon: LOVE YIU TOO 

Simon: WOWBSO MUCH LOVE GOING AROUND WOW 

Penny: wtf im getting emotional thinking about how lucky i am to know u guys 

Baz: MOOD 

Baz: emotions??? who is she?? whats this feeling????? 

Simon: i knew u were a robot 

Baz: cannot compute stupidity 

Simon: SHUT RHE FCK UP


	3. T-shirts, crying, and basketball

*Penny in private chat to Agatha* 

Penny: can i help you plan our matching outfits?? 

Agatha: absolutely!! 

Agatha: i was thinks of making matching T-shirts tbh...

Penny: THATS A GOOD IDEA 

Penny: would u like use iron ons? 

Agatha: yeah 

Agatha: i just dont know what they should say?? 

Penny: cAN WE ALL WEAR THAT PICTURE OF SIMON CRYING WITH THE SCONE IN HIS MOUTH 

Agatha: YOU MEAN THE ONE YOU TOOK LAST TIME WE WERE ALL TOGETHER?? 

Penny: YEAH 

Agatha: thats a brilliant idea oh my god 

Agatha: i dont even remember why he was crying 

Penny: baz bought him a scone because he left his wallet at baz’s house but baz said he would only get him one 

Agatha: OH YEAH AND THEN WHEN HE STARTED EATING IT HE HIT HIS KNEE ON THE TABLE REALLY HARD 

Penny: AND THEN THE BARISTA YELLED AT HIM BC HE WAS LIKE “FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUCK” 

Agatha: IM FUCKIND DYING WE HAVE TO WEAR SHIRTS WITH THAT PICTURE 

Penny: LETS TELL THE GROUP CHAT 

*In “i wont hesitate bitch” group chat*

*Penny sent: 1 image file*

Penny: remember this simon 

Simon: i wanna die 

Baz: FUCK THAT WAS SO FUNNY 

Baz: I LAUGHED SO HARD THAT DAY I WAS ALMOST CRYING 

Simon: YOU FUCKING FELL ON THE FLOOR CLUTCHING UR STOMACH LIKE THE DRAMATIC FUCK U ARE 

Baz: IT WAS FUNNY 

Agatha: penny and i decided that im gonna make T-shirts with that picture and that will be our matching outfits for group activities 

Simon: PLEASE DONT MAKE ME WEAR THAT

Penny: you can wear that picture of baz where hes like about to scream bc of that cat that attacked him 

Baz: NO 

Simon: WAIT CAN I WEAR THE ONE FROM THE FIRST TIME WE ALL HUNG OJT 

Simon: WHEN WE WERE AT RHAT BUTTERFLY SANCTUARY AND THERES LIJE TWENTY FUCKING BUTTERFLIES ON HIM 

Simon: AND HES JUST LIKE :| AND HES LOOKING OFF AT NOTHING 

Baz: tHATS NOT AN EMBARRASSING PICTURE LIKE URS THO 

Penny: are u saying u want him to wear an embarrassing picture bc ill find one 

Simon: let me wear the butterfly one ITS CUTE 

Agatha: no u gotta wear an embarrassing one 

Baz: do i have no say in this...

Penny: yeah pretty much 

Agatha: WAIT i have the basketball picture.. 

Simon: YES YES YES 

Baz: OH GOD 

Penny: WAIT HAVE I SEEN THAT ONE ??? IDONT REMEMBER IT

Agatha: ITS FROM LAST YEAR WHEN YOU WERE ON VACATION SO JUST ME BAZ AND SIMON HUNG OUT 

Simon: and we decided to go to the gym to swim in the indoor pool but first we played basketball 

Agatha: and i took a video of simon throwing the ball in but it hit the backboard thingy really hard and directly collided with baz’s face

Agatha: and when i was watching it back i took a screenshot of the moment right when it hit his face 

Simon: its so funny it doesnt even look like a real picture 

*Agatha sent: 1 image file* 

Penny: PHH MY DUCKING GOD 

Penny: JM CEYING

Baz: MY NOSE WAS BLEEDING SO MUCH. 

Simon: WaIT AGS CAN U SENT THE WHOLE VIDEO 

*Agatha sent: 1 video file*

Video file contents:

Agatha: “Okay Simon go!” 

*Simon throws ball* 

*Ball bounces off backboard, hitting Baz in the face, hard* 

Baz: “FUCK!” 

Agatha: “OH MY GOD”

Simon: “SHIT IM SO SORRY. ARE YOU OKAY?” 

Baz: “WHAT DO YOU THINK, SNOW?” 

Simon: “Shit come over to the bench”

*Simon puts his arm loosely around Baz’s shoulders, leading him to the bench*

Simon: “I’ll go find paper towels or something” 

*Simon squeezes Baz’s arm before sprinting away* 

*End of video* 

Baz: im still mad at you for that

Simon: LOOK HOW NICE AND GENTLE I EAS I EVEN GOT YOU PAPER TOWELS 

Baz: OH YEAH THAT TOTALLY MAKES UP FOR IT 

Penny: you have to wear that picture simon 

Agatha: ^ 

Simon: I WILL 

Baz: i hate all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for ur beautiful comments ill be taking suggestions into account! so feel free to suggest memes or other funny topics!!


	4. three, phases, and one more vine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the person who suggested that “i love you bitch” vine this ones for u

*In “i wont hesitate bitch* group chat* 

Simon: THREE DAYS 

Penny: THREE DAYSSSSSS

Agatha: IM SO EXCITED I MISS YOU GUYS 

Baz: IM ALSO EXCITED 

Simon: WOW I CANT BELIEVE THE GREAT BAZ PITCH ACTUALLY WANTS TO SEE US :000 

Baz: SHUT UP SNOW 

Penny: also can we talk about how we’ve all been friends for a little over two years now??? 

Agatha: thats so crazy it somehow feel longer yet also shorter than that ? 

Simon: its also weird how we started off as internet friends and then somehow got lucky enough to not live super far away from each other 

Baz: ikr me and Agatha met first and then i met Penny who had just meet you and then somehow one day I introduced Agatha to Penny and then she introduced Simon to me and then chaos ensued 

Simon: ah good times 

Agatha: simon you act like it was thirty years ago 

Baz: ew i just realized how we were like cringey 15 year olds in really weird phases 

Penny: baz dont act like you’re out of your emo phase 

Baz: SHUT UP 

Agatha: i was going through my basic bitch phase but i was secretly a nerd 

Agatha: which is obviously how i met you guys so thankfully i was a nerd and was like a closet tumblr obsessed fangirl so i was going through two phases technically 

Penny: i was in my anime phase 

Baz: I remember when you cosplayed lol

Penny: it was fuckin expensive because i cant sew or anything so never again 

Simon: i was in my tv show phase so ill i did was watch like doctor who and sherlock and supernatural and shit 

Baz: you still watch doctor who though 

Simon: well yeah because it’s great 

Baz: BUT YOU’RE NOT OUT OF THE PHASE 

Simon: WELL UR STILL EMO 

Baz: SHUT UP I DONT LISTEN TO EMO MUSIC ANYMORE 

Simon: BUT YOU WEAR LIKE EXCLUSIVELY BLACK AND GREY 

Baz: NOTHING ELSE LOOKS GOOD ON ME OKAY 

Simon: MAYBE IF YOU ACTUALLY WORE COLORS YOUD FUND OUT THEY ARENT THAT BAD

Baz: says the guy that only wears yellow 

Baz: i have to wear sunglasses to actually see you 

Baz: u look like the sun 

Simon: aw thanks 

Baz: IT WASNT A COMPLIMENT 

Penny: GUYS STOP

Agatha: i thought of a vine that represents you two 

Penny: i never thought id see the day where agatha wellbelove willingly brings up a vine 

Agatha: PENNY STOP

Penny: JDJAJDKQR OKAY IM SORRG CONTINUE

Agatha: the vine where the guy has the guitar and hes like “i love you bitch... i aint ever gonna stop loving you... bitch” 

Agatha: thats u guys 

Penny: and ur the one recording and in the one standing beside the girl hes singing to 

Agatha: TRUE 

Baz: HOW RHE FUCK IS THAT US 

Simon: im the dude 

Simon: because i own a guitar but i cant play it and clearly that guy couldn’t play it

Baz: i refuse to be the girl 

Penny: THEN WHO ELSE ARE U GONNA BE 

Baz: UH NO ONE ??

Agatha: cold hearted baz 

Agatha: cold hearted 

Baz: STOP BULLYING ME 

Penny: change of topic but i should probably start packing 

Agatha: Pen we still have three days 

Penny: u know how prepared i like to be 

Baz: please dont bring a first aid kit again, i own one already 

Penny: THAT WAS SIMONS IDEA HE JUST DIDNT HAVE ONE 

Baz: WELL THEN @ SIMON DONT MAKE PENNY BRING A FIRST AID KIT 

Agatha: oh guys i bought the T-shirts and iron ons today and im washing the shirts rn and im gonna make em tomorrow 

Penny: hell yes 

Agatha: simon do u still wanna wear the picture of baz with the basketball?? 

Penny: simonnnnnnnn 

Agatha: si where u at 

Baz: he dead 

Penny: NOT THE TIME FOR VINES BAZ 

*Simon in private chat to Penny* 

Simon: he fuckin hates me lol 

Penny: NO HE DOESNT SHUT UP WITH THAT SHIT 

Simon: WHY ELSE WOULD HE SO BLATANTLY BE OFFENDED BY AGATHA TALKING ABOUT THAT VINE AND HOW IT WAS ME AND HIM 

Penny: SIMON I DONT KNOW BUT HE OBVIOUSLY DOESNT HATE YOU 

Simon: but we DONT KNOW THATS TRUE 

Penny: simon would he talk to you if he hated you 

Simon: HE MIGHT!!! HE COILD JUST BE PUTTING UP WITH ME BECAUSE HE DOESNT WANNA LOSE YOU AND AGATHA

Simon: sometimes i think he likes agatha idk 

Penny: i mean he might like her but he definitely doesnt hate you 

Simon: WOW THANKS PEN 

Penny: IM JUST BEING HONEST WOTH YOU 

*Baz in private chat to Simon* 

Baz: heeeyyyyy you okay man 

Simon: yeah 

Baz: IT TOOK YOU ALMOST TEN MINUTES TO REPLY YOU MUST NOT BE OKAY 

Simon: im fine Baz 

Baz: you capitalized my name 

Baz: whats wrong 

Simon: HOW CAN YOU TWLL IM UPSET JUST FROM THAT 

Baz: BECAUSE YOU RARELY CAPITALIZE ANYONES NAME IN THE CHAT 

Simon: OKAY FINE IM A LITTLW UPSET RN BUT IM FINE DONT WORRY ABOUT IT 

Baz: ok just let me know if theres anything i can do 

Simon: thanks 

*In “i wont hesitate bitch” group chat*

Simon: yeah Ags i still wanna wear that picture 

Agatha: SI ITS VEEN LIKE 15 MINUETS WHAT WERE U DOING 

Simon: IM SORRY SKSJDKKSF

Penny: baz are we still gonna go mini golfing 

Baz: of course 

Baz: they also finally finished that ice rink that they started on like seven fucking months ago 

Agatha: WE GOTTA DO THAT 

Penny: i bet baz is really good at ice skating 

Baz: im good at everything 

Simon: except avoiding basketballs 

Baz: THAT WAS YOUR FAULT 

Simon: okay that might be true 

Agatha: wait you werent that good at swimming 

Simon: no that was me... 

Agatha: I ASKED BAZ TO SAY IT WAS HIM THAT ALMOST DROWNED BECAUSE YOU WERE STILL CHANGING AMD SINCE WE WERE BOTH BY THE LIFEGUARD AND YOU ASKED WHAT HAPPENED I WAS LIKE “baz please say it was you” AND HE JUST WENT WITH IT BC I WAS EMBARRASSED 

Agatha: SHAJJSWD UM CRGINF 

Simon: SO BAZ PRETTY MUCH IS GOOD AT EVERYTHING 

Baz: actually im not good at cooking 

Baz: wait no that a lie 

Baz: i just dont cook often 

Penny: BAZ STOP SHOWING OFF 

Baz: I DO WHAT I WANT 

Agatha: but baz you’re allergic to cats so youre bad at that 

Baz: how ... is that sometimes im bad at ?? 

Agatha: you’re bad at not being allergic to cats 

Baz: WHAT KINDA FUCKED UP LOGIC 

Baz: AND ALSO IM NOT THAT ALLERGIC I JUST SNEEZE A LITTLE 

Simon: can i bring my cat 

Penny: WHEN DID YOU GET A CAT 

Simon: DID I FORET TO TELL YOU GUYS

Agatha: UH YEAH 

Simon: SHAJSKD I GOT A GINGER CAT LIKE A MONTH AGO SHES ABOUT A YEAR OLD AND HER NAME IS EBB 

Baz: bring her 

Simon: REALLY 

Baz: yeah i love cats even though im allergic 

Agatha: i cant wait to meet her 

Simon: you guys will love her shes the sweetest 

Penny: i CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU GUYS FFFUUCCCKKKKK

Baz: IKR SAME


	5. christmas, halloween, and... balls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: sneakily finds a way to incorporate a party 
> 
> But wow two chapters in one day :0 also i should have made a preface but natasha is ALIVE AND WELL OKAY i didnt want to give baz that much angst 
> 
> Also pegatha is coming before snowbaz so look out boyz

*In “i wont hesitate bitch”* 

Simon: i cant wait for Christmas 

Penny: simon its june 

Agatha: its so soon 

Baz: what the fukc 

Simon: thank you for supporting me ags

Agatha: halloween is soon too we should plan our costumes 

Simon: cAN WE BE A BLT

Simon: like bacon lettuce tomato and bread 

Agatha: i wanna be the lettuce 

Penny: ill be the bread 

Baz: this is stupid 

Simon: baz can be tomato and ill be the bacon 

Baz: i refuse to do this 

Simon: WELL THEN WHAT DO U WANT TO DO 

Baz: im 17 years old i dont dress up for halloween 

Simon: what the fuck 

Agatha: ^^^^ 

Penny: WELL YOU HAVE TO THIS YEAR 

Simon: and we all have to do costumes that are related 

Penny: i wanna be a sexy pirate 

Agatha: ill be ur sexy parrot ;) 

Simon: thats gay 

Penny: SIMON SJAHAHAHJDX 

Baz: if you guys do that ill be a sexy cowboy 

Simon: id pay to see that 

Agatha: do u mean like a stripper 

Baz: HAJQJAKQODDD 

Simon: AGATHA WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU TODAY 

Penny: IM LUGJINR I LOVE U AGATHA 

Agatha: I LOVE U TOO 

Simon: baz ill be a horse 

Simon: agatha i see you typing dont do it 

Agatha: baz can ride you 

Baz: FUCKING HELL AGATHA 

Penny: IS THIS REAL OR AM I HAVING A WEIRD DREAM 

Simon: penny kick agatha from the chat 

Agatha: PLEASE NO 

Baz: WHY ARW WE EVEN TALKING ABOUT HALLOWEEN ITS FUCKING JUNE ???? 

Penny: GASP I JUST REALIZED WE COULD CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS IN JULY 

Simon: baz can we throw a Christmas party at your house 

Baz: no what the fuck 

Agatha: PLEASE 

Baz: sigh 

Baz: i guess...

Penny: WAIT 

Baz: oh boy 

Penny: LETS HAVE A BALL 

Penny: not Christmas themed tho just a like a regular ball 

Simon: that actually sounds really fun 

Agatha: you could invite people from ur school baz 

Baz: i have like two friends at my school and im not even at school bc summer

Baz: i mean im sure if i just invited a ton of people theyd come but idk if theyd come to a BALL 

Agatha: we could just have a regular party but i want an excuse to wear a really elegant dress and do my hair all pretty 

Penny: same 

Baz: ill text the people in my contacts and tell them to spread the word around 

Simon: hell yeah 

Simon: i dont have a suit though

Baz: you can borrow one of mine 

Simon: tysm 

Penny: im gonna go dress shopping tomorrow 

Agatha: I WISH WE LIVED CLOSER SO I COULD COME WITH U >:( 

Penny: IKR SAME i might make u facetime while im shopping so i can get your opinion 

Agatha: SOUNDS GOOD TO ME 

Baz: should there be a theme 

Simon: we could do the mask thingy 

Simon: whats it called 

Penny: masquerade 

Simon: yeah that 

Baz: that could be cool 

Agatha: i agree with that 

Baz: oooo i can rent a photo booth 

Simon: YESSSS we need more physical pictures of all of us together 

Penny: i got a polaroid camera recently so ill bring that!! 

Agatha: im so excited for this i cant believe you got on board so quickly baz 

Baz: yeah well my dads out of town pretty much half of the summer and rn hes on vacation with my mom so 

Baz: and hes always telling me i should socialize more often 

Agatha: im so ready for this 

Simon: what should the color scheme be 

Penny: we could do everything black and white EXCEPT for the masks

Baz: yes i can wear my new black suit 

Simon: nerd 

Baz: loser 

Simon: I agree 

Penny: bUT WAIT I REALLY WANTED TO GET A COLORFUL DRESS 

Simon: THEN WHY DIS YOU SUGGEST BLACK AND WHITE AJAJSKD

Penny: IDK 

Agatha: youd look really good in a black dress tho 

Simon: ^^ esp with ur hair now that its purple 

Penny: thank u guys ill make sure agatha helps me choose the perfect dress 

Agatha: of course 

Baz: what if i buy an all white suit that would look so fucjin funny 

Simon: PLEASE DONT 

Baz: WELL NOW I WANT TO 

Agatha: i feel like it would make u look really pale 

Penny: u cant do that to ur beautiful cinnamon skin :’( 

Baz: i feel like this is bullying 

Agatha: JSJAKAKAKVF

Simon: what should our masks look like 

Penny: i want mine to have gold on it 

Agatha: ooh that would be cute i think i might do silver or like lavender 

Simon: im gonna do yellow 

Baz: ENOUGH WITH THE YELLOW 

Simon: FINE FINE 

Baz: im gonna do blue maybe im not sure 

Agatha: ill look for some online as inspiration 

Baz: theres a party supply and costume store I can look for some there and send you guys pics

Agatha: thats a better idea

Simon: i know we’re dressing formal and the scheme is black and white but are we gonna have fun stuff 

Baz: what is “fun stuff” 

Simon: LIKE CONFETTI OR STREAMERS OR SOMETHING BESIDES CLASSICAL MUSIC BC I KNOW UR GONNA PLAY THAT 

Agatha: what if we do like a half and half type thing ?

Agatha: like the first couple hours is masquerade and classical music and socializing and fancy shit 

Agatha: but then the second half could be like fun music and confetti and colorful stuff

Baz: that sounds pretty cool 

Baz: we could have like a formal dinner with classical music and them like slow dancing and stuff

Baz: and then we could find something to do outside while the maids switch the decor?? 

Simon: how many maids do you have 

Baz: well we usually have three but since my parents are out we have like 7 and one of them is also a chef 

Baz: well two of them are technically butlers i guess 

Simon: fancy boi 

Baz: stop that 

Penny: AGATHA THIS MEANS WE CAM GET TWO DRESSES 

Agatha: YESSSSS 

Simon: baz do we get to wear different suits then

Baz: if you want to sure 

Simon: NICE THIS IS GONNA BE SO FUN 

Penny: god i only have two days to find two dresses 

Penny: AND SHOES 

Penny: AND ALSO PACK 

Agatha: LUCKLY I HAVE A FORMAL DRESS I CAM WEAR BUT I GOTTA FIND A SECOND ONE AMD SHOES TOO 

Penny: WE ARE FUCKED 

Agatha: GGAAAAHHHH


	6. Dresses, shoes, and times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the dialogue parts are typo ridden i did like one proofread bc im busy but i hope u enjoy   
> Also for clarification: when theyre all finally together it wont really be texting unless a situation calls for it, and itll be switching pov like in the book! Okay thanks xoxo

*Penny FaceTime to Agatha* 

“Hey, Pen!” 

“What’s up?” 

“I’m looking for shoes right now. You?” 

“I’m about to try on some dresses so I need your opinion of course.” 

“Yay! Show me the options first.” 

Penny went into a changing room and hung the dresses on the hook. 

“Okay so for the formal part of the party these are my two options.” 

She takes a black dress from the hook and holds it up to her body and switches to the back camera to show her in the mirror. 

It’s a short black dress thats tight on the top and flares out to a skater skirt. And the sleeves are off the shoulder. 

“So here’s the first option. I’m gonna set you down and put it on and then I’ll show you how it looks.” 

Penny lays her phone on the small wooden seating in the room before she changes into the dress. 

After shes zipped it up she grabs her phone and shows Agatha. 

“Opinions?” 

“Ooh it’s classy.” 

“Yeah I think so too. But the other one is super pretty let me show you before I put it on.” 

She pulls the second black dress from the hook. Its long and its got sleeves. But the panels on the back, sleeves, and right above the chest, are a mesh material with an elegant floral looking lace pattern. 

“That looks gorgeous you need to try it on.” 

“Okay I’ll set you back down.” 

Penny changes into the second dress and smiles in the mirror for a second before grabbing her phone to show Agatha. 

“This one! Get this one!” 

“Do you think it’s good?” 

“Good?! I think it’s great! You look amazing!” 

Penny blushes. 

“Thanks. I’ll get this one. Im gonna look for shoes and some colorful dresses and I’ll call you back, okay?” 

“Okay!” 

*Pennny hangs up* 

*In “i wont hesitate bitch” group chat* 

Agatha: penny send them a picture of u in the dress 

Agatha: if you havent taken it off yet 

Penny: one sec 

*Penny sent: 1 image file* 

Simon: OH MY GOOOODDDD PENNY 

Simon: STUNNING 

Baz: WOW THATS AMAZINF 

Agatha: THATS WHAT I TOLD HER 

Penny: I LOVE YOU GUYS IM ABOUT TO LOOK FOR SHOES AND MY COLORFUL DRESS IN A SECOND DO ANY OF U HAVE IDEAS 

Simon: I think you should do blue 

Simon: like a light baby blue OR dusty blue if thats a thing kinda

Penny: woah i literally JUST found a dusty blue dress like right as you sent that 

Simon: im definitely a psychic 

Baz: you could probably get away with having the same pair of shoes for both dresses 

Penny: true 

Penny: ill go find some black heels

*Penny FaceTime to Agatha*

“Looky looky!” 

Penny waves the dress around beside her. Shes already got the back camera on so Agatha can see her in the mirror. 

“That’s gorgeous!” 

“I’m gonna put it on right now! And the shoes!” 

Penny sets the phone down and changes into the dress. It’s got a high neckline and is the same with the mesh as the black dress. Its a light dusty blue and its got lots of light blue lace. There’s no sleeves on the actual arms. Its long and the bottom flows out about as long as the black dress. 

“Ta da!”

“WOW!” 

Agatha gasps dramatically.

“It’s perfect you have to get it.” 

“I think I’m gonna. Oh here are the shoes.” 

She holds the dress up a little and shows her shoes. They’re simple black heels with straps around her ankles and a strap over her toes with a small bow. 

“Wow queen.” 

“So it’s good?” 

Agatha laughs. 

“Of course! And you’re done shopping now!” 

“I actually think I’m gonna get some accessories and I need some new makeup but that wont take too long hopefully!” 

“Good luck on your journey make sure you send pictures to the chat!” 

“I will! Thanks for hyping me up!” 

“Of course. I’ll text you!” 

*Penny hangs up*

*In “i wont hesitate bitch” group chat* 

*Penny sent: 2 image files* 

Penny: the dress and the shoes 

Baz: YES QUEEN 

Simon: AMAZINF 

Agatha: FUCK IT UP BADDIE 

Penny: SHJAJAJAKD

Penny: i got a necklace and a little clutch too but they’re not important so shrrrruuggg

Baz: oh to be clear were doing the masquerade part during the “fun” part of the party instead of the formal like we had originally said, right? 

Simon: yeah that would be better 

Baz: okay cool because i think after the formal part when everyones changed we can go outside and light some fireworks that i just bought today 

Baz: and then come back in and get our masks 

Simon: FIREWORKS 

Baz: you’re not allowed to use any without supervision 

Simon: OKAY FINE 

Penny: that sounds great! We can take pictures with sparklers

Agatha: heck yes 

Agatha: also do u guys wanna see my dresses and shoes bc i decided to wear what i already have 

Baz: yeah show us 

Penny: fashion show 

Agatha: okay im gonna put them on and take pic and then ill send em

Simon: schweet 

*Agatha sent: 1 image file* 

Agatha: this is the white dress im wearing for the formal 

*Agatha sent: 1 image file* 

Agatha: and this pink one is for the masquerade 

Penny: WOW THOSE ARE SO PRETTY 

Baz: THE PINK LOOKS SO NICE WITH YOUR HAIR WTFFFF 

Simon: AN ANGEL 

Agatha: HDAJJAIAF THANK YOU GUYS 

Agatha: i cant believe we’re gonna be together by this time tomorrow wtf 

Baz: wait what time even am i coming to get you 

Agatha: can you come here at around 10 am and then we could go get simon and penny 

Penny: that works ill get to simons at 11 

Simon: ya thats good 

Penny: ME SO EXCITED 

Baz: oh also i didnt look at masquerade masks yet because I figure it would just be easier to all go look for them together. 

Simon: hell yes 

Agatha: i cant wait guys its gonna be so fun 

Penny: we should all just sleep rn so it gets here faster 

Simon: penny it’s barely 8:30pm 

Penny: I KNOW BUT STILL 

Baz: im gonna take her advice and sleep 

Simon: SHIT I STILL NEED TO PACK

Agatha: SIMON.

Simon: JSJASOSOS YIU GUYS SLEEP AMD ILL PACK AND THEN SLEEP TOO OKAY 

Baz: DONT FORET ANYTHING 

Agatha: SEE U TOMORROW SI 

Penny: GOODNIGHT LOSER 

Simon: GN GUYS


	7. Cookies, hugs, and simons cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE IN THIS BITCH WITH THE IRL SHIT HOPE YALL ARE RDY FOR A SHIT TOM OF DIALOGUE LOL   
> now i gotta edit tags dang

*In “i wont hesitate bitch” group chat* 

Simon: IM WOKE FICKIN WOKE AS FUUUUCCKK 

Agatha: IM SO EXCICGED 

Baz: I GET TO SEE U SO SOON AGS :,) 

Penny: im so ready wtf 

Baz: im leaving in about half an hour for agatha

Baz: ill text u when im like halfway there tho and when im close @ agatha

Agatha: sounds good!! I CANT WAIT TO SEE U AGAIN AAAAAA

Baz: SAME WTF 

Simon: PENNY UR LEAVING IN LIKE AN HOUR RIGHT 

Penny: YEAH IM MAKING SURE I HAVE EVERYTHING AND ALSO JUST SEEINF WHAT OTHER RANDOM SHIT I CAM ADD TO MY BAG LOL 

Simon: OH MT GOS I JUST REMEMBERED BAZ SAID I COULD BRING MY CAT IMNSXREAMING 

Baz: shit i forgot i agreed to that 

Simon: B) too late to take it back 

Agatha: i cant wait to meet her im gonna shake her paw politely 

Penny: ILL TAKE A PICTURE OF IT 

Agatha: YES WE ALL NEED TO TAKE A TOM OF PICTURES 24/7 

Simon: I AGREE 

Baz: im gonna take a nice long shower and then leave for agatha so ill text you guys when im leaving

Agatha: enjoy ur shower!!

Simon: ^^ get clean 

Penny: simon if i bring some cookies i made last night will you eat them 

Simon: do u even really need to ask 

Penny: okay thats true 

Agatha: simon u better save me one 

Simon: ill try my hardest 

Penny: ill just hide some 

Simon: that wont work ill find them 

Simon: like in parks and rec when Ron finds the bacon in Leslie’s purse bc be smells it 

Penny: okay actually that is scarily accurate 

Agatha: if you dont save one ill 

Agatha: i dont know what ill do but ill do something ok 

Simon: i feel so threatened omg 

Agatha: is that... sarcasm 

Penny: baz is rubbing off on you smh

Simon: I CAN BE COOL LIKE BAZ 

Agatha: sure honey... sure

Simon: STOP IT RN 

Agatha: SKJAKSOS 

Penny: Simon you finished packing last night right 

Simon: surprisingly yes i did 

Penny: wow you’re growing up 

Simon: u better stop 

Simon: just wait till u see me ive been hittin the gym 

Agatha: yeah right 

Simon: FCUKING GASPS

Simon: okay i went like three times 

Simon: but i work at a cafe and sometimes i help with shipments so i can like 

Simon: hold a little weight 

Penny: could u carry me 

Simon: probably yeah 

Simon: maybe not in my arms but probably on my back 

Penny: i am one thicc bih 

Simon: DKKAKSPSPCS 

Agatha: its tru ur a hottie with a body 

Penny: thank u 

Agatha: i am like a 12 year old 

Agatha: thats how much i weigh 

Simon: i could definitely carry u then 

Agatha: thats what ill make u do if u eat all the cookies 

Simon: BUT I SAID I COULD CARRY U SO IT WOJLDNT BE THAT HARD

Agatha: ILL MAKE YOU CARRY ME FOR A REALLY LONG TIME 

Agatha: LIKE WHENEVER WE ALL GO OUT AND DO STUFF ILL MAKE YOU CARRY ME 

Simon: ILL SAVE YOU A COOKIE OKAY ILL TRY MY BEST 

Agatha: YOU BETTER 

Penny: i have some hot jamz to play on the way to Baz’s 

Simon: did I mention i got like two hours of sleep 

Penny: BITCH WHAT RHE FUCK 

Agatha: AFTER YOU SAID WE SHOJLD GO TO SLEEP YOU FUCKIN STAYED UP 

Simon: I HAD TO PACK AND THEN I GOT DISTRACTED THINKING ABOUT HOW MUCH FUN WERE GONNA HAVE AND I BARELT SLEPT 

Simon: so ima be schleep in the car ok 

Penny: u can lay on whoever’s in the back seat if u need to 

Simon: thank u magic conch shell 

Agatha: please no 

Penny: dont turn this into a thing 

Simon: please change the group chat name im begging 

Penny: sigh 

*Penny changes group chat name to “all hail the magic conch!”* 

Agatha: PENNY NO 

Simon: THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH 

Simon: YOU MY FUCKIN CINNAMON APPLE 

Penny: SHJAIAOSF STOP 

Agatha: NO MORE VINES 

Simon: do u even kno me agatha 

Agatha: okay i guess i shouldn’t expect a whole two weeks with you without hearing at least 15 vines so i should start getting used to it 

Simon: good idea 

Baz: yo Agatha im leaving now so ill text you when im a little over halfway 

Agatha: you can just text me when you’re close instead since im only like 45 minutes away?? 

Baz: thats a better idea ill do that 

Agatha: SEE U SOON I LOVE U 

Baz: I LOVE U TOO SEE U SOON 

*Simon in private to Penny* 

Simon: penny is it too late to back the whole flirting with him thing 

Simon: bccccc i get the feeling he likes agatha yikes lol kms 

Penny: simon dont be A BITCH 

Penny: ITS STILL WORTH A SHOT I SERIOUSLY DONT THINK HED JUST STOP BEING YOUR FRIEND EVEN JF HE DIDNT LIKE YOU BACK 

Simon: OKAY OKAY OKAY 

Simon: I STILL DONT KNOW WHAT JN SUPPOSED TO DO THO 

Penny: casual touching and just be urself both of those things should be enough 

Simon: you have waayyyy too much faith in me but ill try my best 

*In “all hail the magic conch!” group chat* 

Baz: im at a gas station a few miles from your house Agatha so SEE U SOON 

Agatha: YAY 

Penny: simon im leaving for ur house in like fifteen minutes but itll take like an hour for me to get there anyway BUT STILL ILL TEXT U WHEN IM ALMOST THERE 

Simon: YES IM SO READY 

Baz Pov~

I get to Agatha’s house and park the car, opening the trunk before I walk to her door to knock. But before I get close enough to knock the door swings open and suddenly Agatha’s squealing and jumping to me for a hug. 

I don’t know how someone so tiny can give such a bone crushing hug but I ignore it to hug her back. 

“I missed you!” She shouts. 

“I missed you too.” I chuckle. 

She finally lets go and I dramatically take a deep breath and tell her she might have broken my ribs. She just swats at my arm before leaning back halfway through the door and grabbing her bags, calling to her dad that she’s leaving. 

It hits me that we might not have enough room for all the bags in the trunk. But Snow probably only brought one bag, in comparison to Agatha’s two suitcases and backpack. 

I take one of the bags for her, the bigger looking one, and haul it into the trunk. She puts the second one in. 

“Should I just hold this up there with me? I don’t wanna take up the whole trunk.” She flings the bag onto her arm for emphasis. 

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea. I have no idea how much Penny and Snow will have.” I shake my head and shut the trunk. 

When we’re in the car and I’ve succeeded in pulling out of the driveway she turns the radio on. 

Shape of You by Ed Sheeran is on the channel she turns to. 

“I can’t decide if I love or hate this song.” She pouts but doesn’t make any move to change it.

“I think I hate the fact that I love it.” 

“Like Simon.” 

“Agatha! We can’t talk about that now! We’re gonna see them in like two hours.” 

“Pft. This is the best time to talk about it. Are you gonna make a move or not?” 

I sigh. Of course she’d bring it up. I love Agatha but she loves to meddle. 

“Maybe. I don’t know. What about you?” 

“Huh?” 

“Penny.” I raise my brows at her to remind her. 

“Okay I’ll promise to try if you promise to try.” 

“Alright, alright. I’ll do my best.” 

“How did we both end up falling for two oblivious people?” 

“Is Penny really that oblivious though?” 

“Oh, yeah. Definitely. She’s a different kind of oblivious as Simon though.” 

“Yeah, he’s just an idiot.” 

“Sometimes I wonder if you even actually like him.” 

“I do. I’m just so used to pretending I don’t so I can’t slip up.” 

“How do you expect to be with him if you do that?!” 

“I don’t know!” 

She laughs and suddenly I’m laughing. I did miss her. She’s a good friend, and we can both talk about our hopeless love interests. 

*In “all hail the magic conch!” group chat* 

Penny: IM LIKE FIVE MINUTES AWAY SI 

Simon: YESSSSSSS 

Agatha: WE’RE ABOUT 40 MINUTES AWAY!! 

Simon: IM GONNA PEE MTSELF GUYS 

Penny: PLEASE NO. 

Simon Pov~ 

I see Penny’s car, well her mum’s car, pull up. I fly out of the house to run into a hug. It’s like some dramatic hug in a drama when two characters see each other after years of being apart. That’s kinda what it feels like too. 

“Simon! I missed you!” She yells, squeezing me tighter. 

“I missed you too!” I squeeze back. 

I go to say hi to her mum and offer her a hug as well. She’s always been awfully nice to me and I thank her for bringing Penny. 

Then I help Penny bring her bags in, she’s got a suitcase and a medium sized duffle bag. It makes me wonder if I packed enough, all I’ve got is a duffle bag a bit bigger than hers. 

Then again I also have to bring Ebb’s litter box and food so maybe that makes up for it. I can always borrow Baz’s clothes if I run out. Which I’m sure I will since I’m staying the rest of summer. 

Wow, I really didn’t plan well at all. At least I’ve got all my money and a toothbrush. That’s what counts, right?

“C’mon, let’s go inside. My dad’s not home luckily.” 

“I can’t wait to meet your cat.” She smiles at me and I smile back as I take her suitcase into the house.

*In “all hail the magic conch!” group chat*

Agatha: WE ARE FIVE MINUTES AWAY 

Penny: the vine with the screaming deer is us rn

Agatha: JSJAKSOQOFD

Simon: i told her to say that gimme creds pen

Penny: simon you’re literally laying on my stomach rn 

Simon: its like a pillow thank u for letting me 

Simon: but i still want creds 

Penny: fine i give u creds thank u for telling me about the vine 

Agatha: GGUYS WE’RE SO CLOSE U MIGHT AS WELL JUST STAND OUTSIDE 

Simon: WE COMIN

Penny Pov~

We dash out of Simon’s house and onto the lawn just moments before we see Baz and Agatha pull up. They both hop out and sprint towards us and we meet them halfway. 

Agatha practically collides with Simon and he laughs and spins her around. I pull Baz down and hug him as fiercely as possible. Despite his sarcastic and usually uncaring nature, he’s an amazing hugger. We break apart and switch partners. 

I beam at Agatha as she pulls me into a hug that knocks the wind out of me. I always forget how painfully tight her hugs are, but it shows how much she cares. 

Baz hugs Simon and Simon sinks into him, his head against his shoulder, It’s sweet and exactly like I told him he should do. Thank god they didn’t do that weird no homo back pat thing. 

We’re all separated now and just looking at each other. Then we all burst out laughing and have a cheesy group hug. 

“Okay okay! We should put all of your stuff in the car and get going!” Baz says when we start to break away again. 

He takes my suitcase and puts it in the trunk beside what I assume are Agatha’s bags. Agatha gets in the front while Simon runs in his house to get Ebb and lock up. 

He has the litter box, currently empty thankfully, and a bag full of food for her, as well as some of her toys. 

“This is Ebb!” Simon says triumphantly. He puts the litter box on the floor where his feet will be when he sits.

We all take turns petting her, of course. Once everything’s in order we start to drive. 

“Simon?” Agatha turns in her seat to look at him. 

“No.” He practically reads her mind.

“Seriously?!” 

“I’m sorry I tried! I’ll buy you a cookie! Will that make up for it?” 

“Nope. A deal is a deal. You’ve got to carry me around whenever we’re in public.” 

“But not like, the WHOLE time when we’re out right?” 

“No, no. Just whenever I feel like it.” 

“I think you’re an evil witch, Agatha.” 

She laughs. We all laugh. It’s so good to be around all of them again.


	8. Blankets, cheek kisses, and rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LONG AS FUCK LOL SORRY also i have no clue where this story is going and im not at all good at pacing i just kinda write whatever i want sorry lmao   
> I hope u enjoy nonetheless

Agatha Pov~

Simons asleep with Ebb in his arms and his head on Penny’s lap. I take a candid picture of them with my phone but when I turn to pull my polaroid from my bag Penny’s caught on and is pulling a silly face. 

“Penny, I’m trying to take cute candids. Put your tongue back in your mouth!” I whisper yell, so I don’t wake up Simon. 

She chuckles and looks down at Simon, playing with his hair a little bit. I suddenly feel a pang of jealousy, wondering if maybe Penny likes him, but I shove it down to take a picture. 

“We’re about twenty minutes away.” Baz announces.

“Yay!” Penny whispers. 

Ebb wakes up from her nap and sneaks out of Simon’s arm, climbing onto his face. I think she might be suffocating him because after a few moments Simon starts flailing and Penny pulls Ebb off of him and he takes a huge breath, his eyes wide open. 

I start laughing and Penny does too. 

“Why are you laughing? I almost died!” Simon sits up putting his seatbelt on. 

“Did you just now put your seatbelt on, Snow?!” Baz exclaims. 

“Baz, this isn’t the time! I almost died!” 

“What the hell happened?” 

“Ebb-Ebb she w-was on-“ I try to get the sentence out but I can’t stop laughing. 

“Agatha!” He shouts. 

“Simon got suffocated! B-by his   
c-cat!” Penny wheezes out. 

Baz starts laughing so hard he pulls into the closest parking area. He grips the wheel and puts his head against it, his whole body shaking with laughter. 

“I-I can’t believe I m-missed that.” He says between laughs, his voice about an entire octave higher. 

“Guys this isn’t funny!” 

Baz’s laugh is high pitched and kind of sounds like he’s crying. If he wasn’t smiling you might not be able to tell the difference. 

Then Baz does something I never thought I’d hear him do. He snorts. As soon as the sound leaves his mouth he goes to cover his mouth but the laughter still comes out. And now me and Penny have started up again because of that. 

Simon starts laughing too, probably only because of Baz’s ridiculous laugh. He’s usually so cool and collected but he laughs like the nerd he truly is. 

Then Baz starts wiping at his eyes. 

“Okay, it was funny but not that funny!” Simon pouts. 

“N-no! I’m laughing b-because I’m j-just imagining what it l-looked like.” 

He collects himself and wipes his eyes one last time before groaning. 

“Can we eat?” Simon asks. Baz and Penny start wheezing again. But we all get out of the car to see that Baz conveniently parked at a diner. Penny still has Ebb in her arms as we walk in when I suddenly remember. 

“Wait, Penny! The cat!” 

But the woman at the counter just laughs and waves us off. “There’s no other customers here right now so as long as you keep hold of her I don’t mind.” 

We all say thank you and sit in a round corner booth. Baz and Simon sit in the middle and me and Penny are on either sides of them. 

Simon Pov~

Shit. He smells really good. I was too excited to realize it when we all hugged, as well as too focused on trying to get the hug right, like how Penny showed me. But now that we’re just sitting here looking through the menu, I’m hyper aware of him beside me. 

I keep trying to think of subtle ways to touch him but my heart races at just the thought. 

I’m so screwed. 

Luckily my stomach takes over as I focus on the menu.

“Scones!” I gasp. Boy do I love scones. 

“Try not to get yelled at this time.” Agatha jokes, petting Ebb. Penny must have passed her to Agatha when we sat. I grumble at her and shove out my bottom lip to over exaggerate my pout. She giggles and shakes her head. 

Baz Pov~

God. He’s so cute. I hate him. 

Penny Pov~

I keep seeing Baz glance at Simon. But I can’t tell the feeling behind it. It almost looks like he’s glaring but I push that thought out of my mind. I can’t feed into Simon’s worry. 

We all order and talk about stuff we’ve been up to over the past few months. But of course since we text everyday the conversation of that quickly is replaced with vine references. 

“The one where the kid pours the mouthwash all over himself and then starts screaming is me everyday.” Simon says with a mouth full of scones. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Baz chastises. 

Simon swallows. “Sorry mum.” 

Baz just sighs and eats his pancakes. 

When we all finish eating we pay and head back to the car. It isn’t long before we’re pulling up to Baz’s ridiculously big house. 

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Baz says as him and Simon take the suitcases from the trunk, carrying them for me and Agatha. Baz unlocks the door and leads us up to his room. 

“Ta-da.” He mutters unenthusiastically. 

Simon flops onto his bed. 

“Get off.” Baz says when he’s finished putting the suitcases down. 

“No.” Simon gets under the blankets. 

He’s really not good at flirting. 

Baz Pov~ 

This idiot is not making it easy for me. The thought of sleeping in the same bed as him makes my head hurt. Usually he sleeps on the couch in here or in the guest room down the hall while Penny and Agatha sleep in another guest room together.

Once in a while we get tons of blankets and pillows and all sleep in the living room, sometimes we even make forts. I hate it because I’m always too close to Simon. It makes me dizzy. What an idiot. 

Simon Pov~ 

Baz’s bed smells like him too. I pick up the pillow and shove it over my head. 

“Are you going to sleep again?” Penny asks. 

I grunt in agreement and shift under the blankets. 

“Alright, I guess we’ll just go watch a movie without you.” Baz sighs dramatically. No wait, I want to watch with them. So I spring my head up, sending the pillow flying. 

“No! I’m awake!” 

Penny laughs and we all go to the theater room.

Penny Pov~ 

“What should we watch?” Agatha asks when we reach the room. 

“Let’s watch something scary.” Baz suggest as he walks to shelf full of movies. 

“Can’t we watch something cute and animated?” Simon whines. 

I pull him a bit closer to me and whisper to him. “Dude, this is the perfect opportunity to casually touch him.” His face shows realization and he nods. 

“Actually, I’m okay with something scary if everyone else is.” He announces 

Baz looks confused for about half a second but quickly turns back to the shelf pulling a few movies out. 

“Here are my personal favorites.” 

“Ooh let’s watch The Conjuring!” Agatha says. 

Agatha is so small and delicate and nice but she also hugs like a giant and watches scary movies religiously and I wouldn’t be surprised if she owned a Ouija board. Point is, she’s not the stereotype she looks like. 

Baz puts the other movies away and goes to the DVD player to put the movie in. 

Theres two recliners and two loveseats in between them. Simon sits on the farthest left loveseat and I sit on the left of the second one, hoping Agatha sits with me so Baz will sit with Simon. Luckily, after she grabs some candy she sits beside me. 

“Want some, Pen?” She offers the bag to me. 

“Sure, thanks.” I grab a handful. 

Agatha always sits like a bird in a nest. Or at least how I imagine a bird would sit. She takes her shoes off, as do me and Simon, but she pulls her legs up to her body and wraps an arm around them. Sometimes she pushes herself back up a little and rests her head on her knees. But she sits like this all the time. 

She’s really pretty. 

Baz gets a bowl of popcorn once the movie finally starts and sits beside Simon. 

“Can I have some?” Simon leans a little closer to Baz rather than the arm of the sofa. 

“I got it for you, idiot.” He grumbles to him and hands him the bowl. 

“Thank you!” 

I swear I can see a grin flash on his face before he purses his lips and pushes his hair out of his eyes. 

Baz Pov~ 

About 30 minutes and Simon’s already finished half the bowl. Typical. I go to take some and graze his fingers with mine on accident. My fingers are all tingly now. Christ, this is like a stupid romcom. He flinches a little bit but I can’t tell if it’s because it startled him or because he didn’t want that to happen. I go with the former to make myself feel better. 

About 15 minutes later and the bowls empty so he gets up to put it on the counter. When he comes back just a second later he sits even closer than before. He’s always been a human furnace but he’s close enough that I can feel heat radiating off of him. 

A few minutes later one of the bigger scares happens. Now Simon said he’s never seen this movie before, which I believe based on his reactions to tiny scares. But I didn’t expect him to jump and grab my hand. 

As soon as his skin touches mine my heart races. And I swear I can hear my pulse in my ears. I’m not even focused on the movie enough to get scared. The moment passes but he doesn’t let go so I take a leap. I turn my hand in his and intertwine our fingers. 

I try my hardest to keep my face neutral when I can he’s looking at me. He turns back a second later though. 

Agatha Pov~ 

I hope things are going well for Baz, because it’s going great for me. Me and Penny are leaning on each other eating candy, I hand her a few pieces every time I get some for myself. 

She’s so soft, like a pillow. I can’t really pretend that I’m scared since everyone knows how often I watch scary movies, and that I’ve seen this one plenty of times. 

She jumps a couple times, but not much. I take a leap. I slide down a little and put my head on her shoulder. 

She puts her head on mine. She fucking put her head on mine! 

I feel my skin get a little warm, and her curly hair tickles my forehead. She smells like caramel. 

I’ve been truly blessed today.

Simon Pov~ 

I can’t fucking believe he grabbed my hand in return. We’re holding hands. 

Wow. We’re holding hands. 

This movie is scary and I hate it so it’s really not difficult to jump when something happens. 

Suddenly some ugly lady is- throwing up (?) in the other lady’s mouth. And it’s gross and I find myself digging my face into Baz’s bicep, closer to his shoulder actually. He tenses for second, hopefully because of the scare, but quickly relaxes. I turn my face back to the movie but I keep my head pressed to him. 

I decide to be really bold and wrap my other arm around his, the one I’m leaning against, the one he’s holding my hand with. At first he doesn’t do anything, but then he squeezes my hand and I feel my heart flip.

He still smells ridiculously good, he’s got a black hoodie over a black shirt. Yet he claims not to be emo anymore. But that’s besides the point. The hoodie smells really good and I’m determined to be wearing it by tomorrow. 

Challenge accepted. 

Baz Pov~ 

Is this? Real? 

What the fuck? 

The movie ends and I feel a pang of disappointment but Simon squeezes me and presses his face into my arm one last time before I get up to take out the movie and put it back into its case. 

I give a round of applause to Agatha in my head. She’s managed to get her head on Bunce’s shoulder, and Bunce’s head on hers. 

But not a moment later we’re all up and stretching our limbs as if we’re in our 50’s. 

“What are we doing now?” Agatha asks.

“Can we make a fort?” Simon beams like a little kid. Being even closer to him is tempting but I know it’ll just hurt more when he’s not near me. 

I groan in protest but Penny and Agatha nod their heads and start talking about where to make it. 

“C’mon, Baz!” Penny pulls me out of the room and makes me collect all the pillows and blankets I can find. I find Vera, one of the maids, and ask her to see if we’ve got any string lights and she goes to look. 

I find everyone in the den, probably the second biggest room in the house. Penny’s got some chairs from the dining room and Simon and Agatha are pushing the couches and chairs that are already in there. I plop the blankets and pillows to find Vera and also get more pillows, since I only had a few. 

Simon Pov~

We finish about half of the fort before Baz comes back with string lights and more pillows. 

“Wow you guys finished a lot.” He raises his brows in surprise and puts the rest of the pillows. 

“Are you proud, dad?” Agatha chimes. 

“Please don’t call me dad.” 

“Call him daddy instead.” Penny laughs.

“Penny!” Baz shouts while we all laugh. 

“You are such a dad though. Not a daddy. Just like an actual dad.” Penny says 

“Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?” 

“Papa Baz.” I say as I layer another blanket over an open edge of the fort. 

“I’ll smack you right now.” 

I laugh and take the pillows he put down, crawling into the fort to line them around the edges where we can lay or sit against them. I stick my hand out. 

“Can someone hand me the lights?” I shout, because my voice is muffled under the blankets. I feel the lights placed in my hands so I pull them in. 

“I’m gonna go get my laptop and some other stuff, so I’ll be back.” Baz says. 

Penny Pov~ 

I really really need to talk to Simon. Because suddenly I’m questioning how I feel about Agatha. It’s odd, I had never questioned whether or not I had a romantic interest in her, I just didn’t. But during that movie, when I looked at her face, slightly illuminated by the screen, my heart sped up a little. 

“I’m gonna go help Baz carry stuff!” Agatha announces before she leaves to find him. 

Thank god. 

“Simon psst.” I whisper, crawling into the fort, he’s putting one string of lights on the ground around the fort. It’s a big fort, but they’re also very long string lights. 

“What’s up?” 

“I think I like Agatha.” 

He freezes and turns to me. 

“Do you mean... ‘like’ like? 

“Yeah.” 

“Wow! Really?!” He gets excited so I shush him. 

“What happened?” He asks. 

“During the movie we were leaning against each other and she put her head on my shoulder and then I put my head on her head and it just... I don’t know my heart kinda faltered a little bit? I don’t know.” 

I laugh a little because I sound like Simon when he told me he thought he liked Baz, back when we last hung out a few months ago. 

He coos and turns to me, taking my face into his hand and squishing my cheeks. 

“My little girl is all grown up.” 

“Simon, I’m almost 18.” 

He wipes a fake tear and lets me go. “I know honey, I know.” 

“Would you stop?! This is a serious issue!” 

“What? I don’t see how it’s an issue? Just let things play out.” 

“How can you say that when you’ve been pining for months?” 

“Do as I say, not as I do.” 

“Ridiculous.” I say as I laugh and get out of the fort. 

Agatha Pov~ 

I get to Baz and find him putting some stuff in a bag to bring down to the fort. 

“How did it go.” I startle him because he flinches a little. But then he relaxes and stops what he’s doing. 

“You wont believe it, Agatha. First, he grabbed my hand.” 

I gasp and step closer to him. 

“What did you do?” 

“Well, after a minute I turned my hand over and held his.” 

“Wow I’m gonna cry this is such good progress.” 

“That’s not all. You know the one part where the demon lady throws up in the moms mouth?” 

I nod. 

“Well he hid his face in my arm like right here.” 

He points to the place where his bicep meets his shoulder. I nod again.

“And then even when the part was over, and he turned his face back to the screen, he kept his head there! And then he wrapped his other arm around mine! Like the one he was leaning against!” 

I squeal and give him a hug. 

“I’m so happy for you!” 

“Honestly if this is just the first day, I’ll be dead by next week. What was going on with you and Penny?” 

I tell him about it and then I help him carry some stuff down to the den. 

Simon Pov~ 

After Penny left the fort she poked her head back in and asked me how “casually touching” went. So I told her about it and she clutched her chest and wheezed something about it being ‘too cute’ for her. 

When she left again I put the second string of lights on the outside of the fort, circling the top. 

Right as I finish Baz and Agatha come back. They’ve got Baz’s laptop, a medium sized box fan, another two pillows, some sodas, and a couple bags of chips. 

“The fan was a good idea, I hadn’t even thought of that.” Penny says.

“Yeah, Simon’s like a bloody furnace already so...” He trails off and shakes his head. 

Once we’re all settled, me in between Penny and Baz, and Agatha beside Penny, Baz turns on his laptop. 

We watch How I Met Your Mother and compare each other to the characters. We conclude that Baz is Robin, Penny is ted, Agatha is Lily, and I’m Marshall. It’s pretty accurate honestly. 

Soon we completely forget about actually paying attention to the show and instead start saying who’d be who in all sorts of different shows. 

In Parks and Recreation, according to Penny, Me and Baz are Andy and April (respectively), She’s Ann, and Agatha is Leslie. Also pretty accurate to me. 

We end up just laying on the ground, way too close, like sardines in a can, but we’ve always been like that. Agatha starts talking about how she really wants to dye her hair, like Penny, but she’d want to do pink. 

Penny starts a conversation about college and future careers. Agatha wants to be an interior designer (surprising to all of us), Baz wants to be a writer (not surprising to all of us), Penny wants to be a chemist (also not surprising to all of us), and I want to do something with animals, I tell them I’m just not sure whether I want to be a veterinarian or a zoologist. Apparently they’re surprised by this. 

Working with animals is one of the few things I’m good at, and it’s easy for me to focus when I’m interested in something, and that something is animals. 

We also talk about college. About how we all want to try and get into the same college or at least some that aren’t too far from each other. 

It’s great to talk to them like this. It feels like we’re little kids, talking about our dreams. In a way, I guess we are. 

Baz Pov~ 

We end up deciding to sleep in the fort. My heart beats especially hard realizing how close Simon is to me. He’s on his back, as am I, and his arm is pressed up against mine. I glance over him to see penny and Agatha both turned in this direction, already asleep and curled up together. 

Simon’s still awake, on his phone. 

“How are you still awake?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe because most of the sleep I got was during the day.” 

“So your internal clock is off.” 

“Yeah. Why aren’t you asleep?” 

“Don’t feel like it.” 

He laughs through shorts breaths from his nose. I push my hair back and turn towards him. 

“I’m bored.” 

“You sound like me.” He laughs and scrolls through his phone. 

“Come on.” I whine. I don’t really know what I’m doing but it feels nice to let my guard down around him. 

“Okay okay. What do you want to do? We can go watch another movie” 

I groan and lay face down on the pillow. 

“I wan’ to go ou’side.” I mumble. 

“Okay, let’s go.” He puts his phone down and crawls over me. I feel his warmth even though he just barely grazes my back. I roll over and sit up, taking a hand he offers me when he’s standing up outside of the fort. 

He pulls me up and we head to the kitchen first, because I’m sure he’s hungry again. He takes the water bottle I offer as well as a bar of chocolate. 

I lead him to the back door and we step out into the grass. Its raining a little bit and Simon yelps when we first get out from under the overhang of the porch. 

Simon Pov~ 

“Are we seriously going out in this rain?” I shield my eyes and raise my voice so Baz can hear me over the sound of the rain. 

“Why not?” He laughs.

I don’t know whats gotten into him tonight, it’s almost 1 am and he’s acting like me. But I step closer to him anyway. 

It starts raining even harder. 

“Now what?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Baz!” I laugh and push him. 

“I just got bored! I didn’t really think of what we should actually do.” 

“We can go on the swing.” 

“Oh yeah I forgot about the playground.” 

“You live here!” 

“I know but my sisters are the only ones that use it.” He laughs. 

We start to walk to the small playground. 

Penny Pov~ 

I wake up in the middle of the night, some kind of weird insomnia I seem to suffer from. 

I can see that Baz and Simon are gone, and I can feel warmth on my back so I turn. Agatha’s curled up, so small she could probably fit in a big suitcase. I hold her hand and she stirs. I plan on using the fact that Baz and Simon are gone as an excuse to wake her up 

“Hmm?” She groans. 

“Baz and Simon are gone.” 

She immediately shoves herself help, but still holds my hand in hers. 

“Where’d they go?” 

“I don’t know I just woke up and they were gone.” 

“Should we go look for them?” 

“I’m lazy.” 

“Yeah me too.” 

“I’m not too lazy to go make tea though.” 

“Penny it’s June.” 

“And Baz’s house is cold.” 

She chuckles and shakes her head. 

“Lead the way, Pen.” 

We make it to the kitchen and I find tea bags and mugs. Agatha pulls out some shortbread cookies and sits on the counter while the tea gets ready. 

Baz Pov~ 

“Will you push me?” Simon shouts to me as he gets on the swing. 

Its raining hard now, practically pouring. But it’s warm so we aren’t shivering. I pull off my hoodie over my head and go to push him. 

Simon Pov~ 

He takes off his sweatshirt and now he’s just got his blue sleep shorts and a black shirt. When he pulled the hoodie off his shirt rode up. I could see his his stomach, just above his belly button. His skin looks smooth and while his legs are thick and toned his stomach is just a soft expanse of skin. 

He comes over and gets behind me, grabbing the chain sides of the swing. 

“Ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

He walks backwards and holds me up high before letting go and pushing a little. 

I go up and when I come back towards him his hands touch my back, spread and gentle, and he pushes firmly. 

I have butterflies and I’m not sure if it’s from the swing or from him touching me. 

After a a minute I tell him he can swing on the one beside me. He starts swinging and quickly catches up to me. It’s still raining and at this point we’re both soaking, like we jumped in a pool. Then I remember Baz has a pool. It’s probably not really safe to swim when it’s raining like this though, since there could be lightning. 

Agatha Pov~ 

It’s raining really hard now and me and Penny decide to go to the library to sit on the windowsill. We grab some cushions from the couch in there and sit across from each other just looking out the window, my legs are on Penny’s lap. 

I think I might tell her how I feel. 

Penny Pov~ 

She looks so pretty. That’s all I can think of to describe her. A lamp by the window shines on her, making her eyes glimmer. 

She’s got pink sweatpants on and a white T-shirt with a faded picture of a palm tree. It shouldn’t be cute but it is on her. And her hair is in a high ponytail, the curls bouncing when she moves her head, she’s got some side bangs and curls framing her face too. 

I think I might tell her how I feel. 

“Hey, Agatha?” 

“Hmm?” She turns to me. 

She turns her head to me. I take a deep breath and swallow. 

“I... I think- maybe I... Shit.” I laugh nervously and trail off. 

Agatha Pov~

When she calls my name I look at her, taking her in. Her hair is in a tight bun on the top of her head but some of the ringlets fall out around her face. She’s wearing red silk shorts and a grey tank top. 

My heart is racing, even though I’m sure she’s not going to say what I want her to say. 

Instead of dwelling on that I furrow my brows.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Okay you have to promise you won’t freak out.” 

“I won’t freak out.” I laugh. 

“And no matter what, you have to still be my friend, okay?” 

I lean over and set my mug on the table around the corner and then take her hands in mine. 

“I promise, Penny.” I smile lightly at her. 

She takes a deep breath. 

Penny Pov~ 

I take a deep breath. 

“I think maybe I like you. As in like... romantic feelings ‘like’ you...” I trail off. She doesn’t say anything for a second and I’m too scared to look up at her. I don’t know what I’m thinking I literally just realized this today. 

“You... what?” 

I sigh and look at her. 

“I like you and by ‘like’ I mean I’d like to date you. Like an exclusive relationship like... I’d like you to be my girlfriend, and me be yours.” 

No more than half a second later she’s pulling me forward and kissing my cheek. I feel them burn and my eyes go wild in surprise. Then she pulls back. 

“I’d like that too.” She smiles, biting the inside of her cheek. 

Baz Pov~

After a few minutes we stop swinging and end up just walking around the back yard, talking. Simon stops abruptly and grabs my hand. I think I stop breathing for a second. He pulls me to him and wraps his arms around my neck, hugging me tight. 

I stand frozen for a second until I come to my senses and wrap my arms around his waist. 

“Why?” I laugh quietly. 

“Just- You’re my best friend, you know that? I mean, Penny and Agatha are also my best friends but... I just want you to know.” He rambles. 

“I know, Simon. You’re my best friend too.” I squeeze him tighter. 

“I know I’m kind of cold sometimes but... I don’t know. I’m just used to doing that.” I vent to him. 

“That’s okay.” He leans his head, that’s on my shoulder, so that his cheek presses to mine. He’s still so warm even in this rain. 

Good god my heart is racing. This is like a fucking movie. If only he’d kiss me. 

Simon Pov~ 

If only he’d kiss me.


	9. Planning, shirts, and a pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im debating on whether I want Simon and Baz to just GET TOGETHER ALREADY but i love winding up :,)

Simon Pov~ 

Wow, last night was wild. Me and Baz hugged in the rain because I just couldn’t stop myself. Then we came back inside and changed into some dry pajamas. We crawled back into the fort to find Agatha and Penny still curled together but Agatha is pressed up against Penny’s chest. Penny isn’t really that tall but she’s probably still a good 3 inches over Agatha so Agatha being curled into Penny’s chest makes her look even smaller than usual. 

I looked at Baz and raised my eyebrows, he did the same but we laid down and fell asleep. 

When I wake up everyone’s already out of the fort so I frown. After a big and well needed stretch I crawl out. I can hear laughing so I follow the sound to find everyone in the kitchen.

I sit down on the ground by the table groggily. 

“Why are you on the ground?” Penny asks. 

I mumble and shrug as a reply. After a moment of silence I finally feel fully awake and realize I should get up and sit at the table with them. 

“Sorry, sometimes I do really weird stuff when I first wake up.” I grab a scone from a plate in the middle of the table. 

“No kidding.” Agatha laughs and drinks her tea. 

“Why were you guys missing last night?” Penny asks. 

“How did you...” Baz trails off. 

“I woke up and you were both gone and then I woke Agatha up but we didn’t find you guys so we just hung out in the library and came back.” 

“We were outside.” I say.

“What?! It was pouring!” Agatha exclaims.

“We got bored.” Baz shrugs. 

Agatha Pov~ 

Me and Penny decided not to tell them. It would just be easier and we didn’t want them to feel like a third and fourth wheel I guess. But damn am I so happy. I smile softly at her and she catches my eye and smiles back. 

“What are we doing today?” Simon yawns and eats his scone. 

“I was thinking we could plan the party and then go look for supplies.” Baz says. 

“That sounds good to me!” Penny says. 

I agree and we finish breakfast. It’s a little after 10 AM so it’s more like brunch. We go to a living room and Baz grabs a notepad and a pen on the way there. 

We get settled and start planning. 

“Okay so regarding the attendance... there’s probably going to be about 80 people. Give or take.” Baz says nonchalantly. 

“What?!” We all shout. 

“Well I got the two friends I have to tell everyone they knew, and I also just texted some of the people I’m aquatinted with, who’s numbers I have. And turns out a lot of people wanted to come so...” He trails off. 

“Wow this is gonna be way bigger than I expected.” Simon says. 

“We only have a week to plan.” I mumble. 

“Well I already got some of the supplies for the formal, like candles, forks, and napkins stuff like that. And we’re renting tables and chairs so those are getting delivered Saturday morning.” 

“Where are we holding the party? The biggest room?” I ask. 

“Yeah we technically have a ballroom so.” 

“What do you mean technically?” 

“Like it’s the biggest room and it was originally a living room, but then it was cleared out and turned into the entryway for the side door, but then my mom wanted it to be a ballroom. So now the floor and staircases are marble. I’m pretty sure it’s not real though, but who cares.” 

“Where even do your parents work?” Simon asks. 

“They have a lot of old money from family.” He shrugs. 

“Let’s start planning!” I say excitedly. 

Penny Pov~ 

We decide to have the tables around the perimeter of the room, some will be between the staircases as well. We’re opting out of having an actual band or DJ so Baz is just going to make two separate playlists on his phone, one for each party, and play them through speakers that are in the corners of the room. 

Baz says his piano that’s in the library has wheels so we can move it into the room. We’re going to have three chairs at each table, a candle in the middle, and three sets of silverware and plates with napkins. 

The empty spot of the room will be for dancing. 

“Pretty much everyone that plans on wearing a different dress for the second half said they’d bring the dress but we will need somewhere to put them so I think at the door we could have some of those racks that you hand clothes from, and I’ll get hangers out of the empty closets I can find.” 

“Nice. What are we gonna do while the decor gets changed for the second part of the party?” I ask. 

“I figure everyone that needs to change could do that, I’ll have rooms marked where they can do so, and then we can go outside for the fireworks I got.” 

“This is gonna be so fun!” Simon claps. 

“Are we all done planning?” Agatha asks. 

“I think so. We can get dressed and head out to get supplies now if you guys want.” Baz suggests.

We all say yes and go to get dressed. 

Baz Pov~ 

“Do you want to borrow something?” I ask Simon. 

“Sure! What have you got?” 

“You can just look through the drawers.” I point to them. 

He nods and goes to them. 

“Do you even own shorts?” He laughs. 

“There might be some in the very bottom drawer.” I swat at him as I walk by to change in the bathroom. 

I change into a simple white T-shirt with a smiley face on the breast pocket. I found it at a weird little shop one day and it actually looks really good on me, I think. I also wear black jeans like yesterday and my sneakers. 

When I get out Simon’s pulling a shirt over his chest. I curse myself for taking so long in the bathroom. But I still catch a glance of his stomach. He’s covered in moles and freckles and he’s got a prominent V line. Thankfully nothing else because I’d probably pass out. But he definitely put on some muscle since the last time I saw him shirtless, which was at the beginning of the year when we were swimming. 

He wears my one colorful shirt and black shorts. The shirt is a pale pink and it’s got a pair of cherries embroidered on each sleeve (it’s probably the gayest thing I own). The shorts end a few inches above his knee and hug his thighs tightly and I still think there’s a chance I might pass out.

Simon Pov~ 

He looks bloody good in that shirt. It’s literally just a T-shirt but it’s tight on his biceps and his jeans are incredibly flattering to his already perfect legs. 

“Ready to go?” He asks. 

“Yeah!” I say a little too excitedly. 

Penny Pov~ 

We spend most of the day getting supplies. Tablecloths, center pieces, glasses and more napkins, balloons and noisemakers and all sorts of ridiculous over the top stuff. 

Then we get to the costume store to look for masks. We managed to luck out see that theres a sale on masks, probably because it’s summer and not even close to Halloween. Simon gets an ivory mask that covers his eyes like a standard mask, with a bronze looking sun on the top in the middle, covering most of his forehead. We try to tell him his hair is just going to cover it but he gets it anyway. There’s also bronze paisley designs on the lower sides, just covering about an inch of his cheeks. 

Baz gets a black mask that covers half of his face, Phantom of the Opera style. But there’s a silver moon that hangs over his right eye like the frame of a pair of glasses.

I get a white glittery mask with blue ribbon bows on the cheeks. Agatha gets a black lace mask with a pale pink heart on the left cheek. Hers is the only mask that has to be held with one of those sticks attached to the side. 

We also get loads of other masks, but not a full 80 because Baz says a good amount of people said they would get their own masks. 

Agatha takes a couple polaroids of us when we’re out. One of Baz and Simon comparing glasses for the party, Simon thinks wine glasses are cooler while Baz thinks champagne glasses are better. She also gets me to take one of her making Simon carry her on his back while Baz laughs in the background. At some point Baz takes her camera and sneaks a picture of me and Agatha trying on masks. 

When we finally get back to Baz’s house it’s already dark. And we’re exhausted. We decide to eat dinner and watch another movie. Baz asked a maid if she would take down the blanket fort for us. 

Agatha Pov~ 

We decide to watch ratatouille after we’ve eaten dinner. We sit like we did yesterday. 

“Simon is Remy’s brother because he always eats.” Penny whispers to me. 

I giggle quietly and squeeze her hand, nudging my head on her arm. 

Baz Pov~ 

Simon leans on the other side of the couch, to my dismay. But then he shifts and lays his legs across mine. I let myself sink back into the cushion of the loveseat and drape my arms over his shins. 

When the movie ends we decide it’s been a long enough day and we’re all ready to sleep. Penny and Agatha stay in the guest room across the hall from my room. And Simon stays with me. I assume he’s going to sleep on the couch at the end of the room but when I settle into the sheets I see him standing a couple feet away. 

This idiot sleeps with no shirt on tonight, all he’s got on is a pair of grey joggers and presumably boxers (at least I hope he does). 

“What? Is there not a blanket?” I ask him, rubbing my eyes tiredly just so I can stop staring at him. 

“Can I sleep with you?” 

My heart stops. 

“In my bed?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“I- I don’t know I just...” he trails off and picks at the string of his pants. 

“Okay.” 

“What?” 

“You can sleep here.” I move closer to the wall and put the pillow I was holding next to the one under my head. 

He comes closer and gets under the sheets with me, facing me. 

“Thank you.” He whispers. His breath smells like mouthwash and I smile realizing that he probably used mine since I don’t think he brought any. 

“No problem.” 

Simon Pov~ 

I don’t know how I got the courage to ask him and I’m even more stunned that he agreed. For once I have to look down at him because he’s curled in a ball in front of me. He’s still smiling at me so I smile back before rolling over and scooting a little closer to him, hoping he’ll come closer to me. 

And as luck would have it, he does. I feel him press his forehead into my back, it’s cool and it feels great considering I’m constantly on the verge of boiling. 

“You’re warm.” He mumbles and presses his hands flat to my back, I shiver at his touch. 

“Baz, it’s summer. Why are you so cold?” I laugh softly.

“I’m cold blooded. Like a lizard. Or a snake.” He presses his face more into my back. 

I take another risk and turn back to face him, pulling him to my chest just slightly. He scoots to me and wraps an arm over my waist and puts his head to my chest so his forehead touches the crook of my neck. I put my arm under his head so he rests on it, I don’t even care that it’ll probably be numb in the morning. I put my other arm over his shoulder so I’m cradling his head in my arms. 

He sighs and nuzzles his face closer so a run a hand through his hair. 

And suddenly I’m out like a light. 

Baz Pov~ 

I can’t believe this is happening. I feel his breathing slow down and soft snores come out of him. But it takes me a while to finally fall asleep. 

And when I wake up I’m on his chest. He’s laying on his back and his arms are still around my neck and holding my head. My arms are in between his, my hands gripping his shoulders lightly, and our legs are intertwined. 

I crack an eye open and immediately see Agatha standing buy the bed waving a polaroid and smiling wide at me. I roll my eyes and manage to pull myself out of Simon’s grip, without waking him up. 

“How did you manage to pull that off?” She says once we’re in the hallway bathroom, where I’m brushing my teeth. 

I spit before I speak. “Honestly I’m not sure.” I shrug. 

“He definitely likes you! You need to make a move!” 

“Was that not enough of a move?” I rinse my toothbrush. 

“Depends on if you initiated it.” 

“I don’t know who initiated it.” 

“Well then you’ve got to do better than that.” 

I sigh and pull my hair up. 

“Let’s go eat.” 

“Shouldn’t you wake him up.” 

“He’ll wake up when he smells food.” 

She laughs and goes to get Penny. 

Penny Pov~ 

“Time for breakfast!” Agatha chirps as she walks into the guest room. 

Last night we watched YouTube videos and she curled herself around me

“Can I wear a blanket like a cape?” I ask as I drape a throw over my shoulders. 

“Whatever you want, sweetie.” She laughs and kisses my cheek. 

We’ve only been dating a couple days so we haven’t actually kissed but that’s fine because I can barely handle her kissing my cheek without melting. 

“Super-Penny to the rescue!” I tiredly throw my fist in the air. 

“My hero!” She grabs my hand and pulls me with her. 

Simon Pov~ 

I wake up and there’s no one beside me in the bed. I remember last night and smile. But Baz isn’t here. And I think I smell food, so I walk to the kitchen. 

“See- I told you he’d wake up.” Baz points a fork at Agatha and then to me. She laughs and waves at me to sit down. 

“Simon, go back up and put a shirt on.” Penny scolds me. 

“No.” I shove some eggs in my mouth. 

She pinches my arm and I yelp. 

“I’ll do it after I eat okay?!” 

“...Fine” 

Baz Pov~

I almost audibly thank Bunce, but then Snow says he’ll put his shirt on after he eats. I curse in my head because seeing his naked torso in broad light just isn’t fair. 

We eat and Simon follows me to my room. He throws on a shirt and I take a shower, but I change into another pair of sweatpants. I don’t think we’re going anywhere today. 

Simon Pov~ 

Baz goes to take a shower and I guess he thought I’d be out of the room when he was done but I was just laying on his bed scrolling through my phone. 

He comes out of his bathroom with sweatpants that fit his legs loosely but hug his waist. And he’s rubbing his hair with a towel. And he’s shirtless. 

Shit. 

I can see the shirt he was planning on putting on in his hand. He doesn’t seem to have noticed me yet though. He presses his face into the towel and makes a sound of distress. 

“You okay?” I ask.

“Ah!” He jumps and looks at me surprised before he calms down.

“I thought you left.” He dries his chest with the towel. I’m a little disappointed because I could see the beads of water dripping down his abdomen. 

I can’t think of the last time I saw him shirtless. It’s quite an amazing sight though. His biceps are muscular but not ridiculously so. His stomach looks soft and he’s got a wispy trail of black hair under his belly button, presumably to his- well- yeah. 

My mind short-circuits at that thought. 

“Earth to Snow? Anybody home?” He knocks on my temple gently.

“Oh-yeah! Sorry! Yeah, I’ve just been here.” I shake my head and pat the bed lightly. 

“Move over.” 

I scoot to the inside of the bed and then Baz gets in beside me, pulling his phone off of his nightstand. 

It’s kind of hard to breathe with him so close, and shirtless. It was different last night when I was the one without a shirt. And I can feel my heart racing. He starts doing stuff on his phone and I pretend to be paying attention to mine but I’m just sneaking glances at him. 

I’m so close to just yelling at him to put his shirt on but then he’ll ask why and I’ll have to figure out some lame excuse. So I just deal with it for now. 

Agatha Pov~ 

I’m showing Penny my dress for the formal and asking her advice for what I should do with my hair. When she goes to put my dress back for me she sees something and gasps.

“What?” 

“This-“ She holds up a polaroid. The one I took this morning of Baz and Simon. 

“Oh yeah I saw them this morning so I took that.” I try to say nonchalantly. I can’t let her find out about Baz’s crush. 

“I probably shouldn’t tell you this but...” she sighs and bites her lip. “Simon has a... crush on Baz.” 

My eyes widen and I smack her arm out of excitement. 

“Baz likes Simon too!” I whisper excitedly. 

“Really?!” She shouts. 

I shush her and smile widely. 

“Should we meddle?” 

“I don’t know. How would we even go about that?” 

“Maybe we could tell them we’re dating? That might push one of them to make a bigger move.” I suggest. 

“Good idea.” She smiles. 

We decided to go outside to Baz’s pool and just sit on the edge of the hot tub with our feet in the water. I lean my head on her shoulder and she rests her head on mine. 

We talk about tons of random stuff. I think that’s one of the reasons I like her so much, it’s so easy to talk to her, and just listening to her talk. 

I lift my head up and just take a second to admire her. She has her hair up again today, it’s hot so I understand why. And her skin looks even warmer in the sun. I just listen to her talk while I look at her but she must feel my stare because she turns and looks at me. 

“What?” She smiles and furrows her brows. 

I suddenly just don’t know what to say so I push myself up a couple inches and lean forward and kiss her. 

She doesn’t move for a second but quickly puts a hand on my cheek. I sigh and let my lips move softly with hers.

Penny Pov~

Her lipgloss tastes like strawberries and her lips are a little smaller than mine and everything is perfect. When we both pull back she bumps her nose into mine, on purpose, like a cat. She giggles and looks at the ground when she sits back down fully. 

I put my arm around her and she leans into me again. 

Baz Pov~ 

I feel like I can feel Simon staring at me. I decide I’ve indulged myself enough and pull a shirt on. 

“Let’s go outside.” I put my hand out and pull him up when he takes it.

We walk out and I feel Simon pull on my arm and point to the pool. 

“Look!” He whispers. 

I see Agatha and Penny with their feet in the hot tub. Penny has her arm around Agatha. 

“Don’t tell her I told you, but Penny has a crush on Agatha.” Simon tells me, still whispering. 

“Agatha likes her too!” I say. 

We walk up behind them. 

“Hey.” Simon says. 

They jump and Agatha yelps. 

“You guys scared me!” She clutches her heart and leans back on Penny. 

“What’s up?” I say nonchalantly. 

“We’re just hanging out. You?” Penny says. 

“Same.” Simon replies. This is an awkward conversation. 

“Hey we should go swimming tonight.” Agatha suggests. 

“Why not right now instead?” I say. 

“Sure!” Penny says. 

They get up and hold hands as they walk back to the house. Me and Simon exchange glances with wide eyes before we walk back too. 

Penny Pov~ 

Agatha wears a black two piece. The neck is high and the bottoms have string ribbons on the sides. 

I wear a two piece as well. It’s white with prints of plants on both parts. 

Baz wears grey trunks and Simon wears red and white striped trunks. 

Simon Pov~ 

Seeing Baz’s chest twice in one day-- I’ve been truly blessed. When we’re all in the pool he leans so that only his head is popping out of the water. I laugh and raise my eyebrows at him. He just rolls his eyes and submerges in the water. 

A minute later Agatha and Penny come out. Agatha has her hair in a bun on the top of her head. Penny walks in and Agatha hops in from the side. 

We talk and swim and sing to music playing from a speaker Baz brought out. 

Me and Baz are trying to see if his entire body will float if we put a pool noodle under his ankles and another one under his neck. 

When he’s fallen in for the third time and we’re laughing his eyes suddenly drift over my shoulder and widen. 

He looks back at me and then nods so I turn my head. 

Penny’s holding Agatha in her arms and shes laughing and they’re dancing together. 

I whip my head back around and me and Baz just kind of stare before we both look back. 

“Hey guys, what are you doing?” Agatha asks us. 

“We’re... uh-trying...” 

“Trying to see if I can float, with these.”

“But there’s actual floats.” Penny laughs. 

“Okay! I’m just gonna say it-“ I start, but Baz grabs my stomach and tickles me and I double over sinking into the water laughing. 

“Shut up, Snow.” 

“What?” Agatha asks. 

“Are you-“ 

Baz grabs me again and I spaz in the water, wheezing. 

“Shut up!” 

“No, Baz just let him ask.” Penny nods. 

He furrows his brows and lets go of me. I take a minute to catch my breath. 

“Are you two... together?” 

“Yes.” Agatha says immediately. 

Me and Baz start asking questions at a rapid speed, overlapping each other. 

“Woah! One at a time.” Penny laughs. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” 

“When did this happen?” 

“It happened the first night we were here.” 

“But why didn’t you tell us?” 

They just shrug. 

“Well, I think I speak for both of us when I say-- congratulations!” Baz says. 

I nod my head in agreement. They smile and thank us and just like that we go back to swimming. 

After a little while of getting out for lunch and then again for dinner, we come back out when it’s dark. 

Baz brought out this cool thing that lights up the water. But we decide to sit in the hot tub so we put it in there with us. 

I sit between Penny and Baz. We don’t talk for a few minutes, we just listen to music and look at the stars. 

Something about Penny and Agatha being together gives me courage to move a little closer to Baz. Under the water I grab his hand lightly. He looks down like he can see through the bubbles. And my heart races when he turns his hand to hold mine gently. 

I swear I see him smile a bit. I look away and see Penny smiling at me wiggling her eyebrows. I smile back but shake my head a little and look back at the stars.


	10. Kissing, malls, and more pools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cave... also whats my obsession with making baz cry? Anyway heres this long winded garbage

Baz Pov~ 

Part of me is obsessing and loving the fact that Simon has been uncharacteristically affectionate. The other part of me knows I’ll just end up getting hurt when he finds out how I feel about him. But the way he just grabbed my hand and acted like it was no big deal just- I don’t know how I can pretend I’m not madly in love with him. 

I focus my attention on Penny and Agatha, despite the weight of Simon’s hand in mine. They’re leaning on each other and engaging in conversation with us. 

“Baz?” Penny waves her hand in front of my face. 

“Huh?” I must have missed what she said. 

“I asked if everyone if they were tired but you didn’t say anything.” 

“Oh... uh yeah. Yeah I’m kind of tired actually.” I nod and disentangle my hand from Simon’s as I get out of the hot tub. 

“But we said we were gonna stay out a little while longer!” Agatha protests. 

“That’s fine, you guys can stay out. I’m just gonna take a shower and go to bed.” 

Agatha pouts. “Okay, goodnight.” 

I mumble in return and go back into the house. After a scalding hot shower and a pair of embarrassing pajama pants later (bright pink), I flop onto bed dramatically. It’s warmer tonight so I don’t wear a shirt. I don’t even bother trying to distract myself with my phone or the TV. I just lay in a ball, wallowing in my sadness like a moody princess. 

After a handful of minutes I hear my stomach rumble. I crawl out of bed, grabbing a throw blanket from the couch and wearing it like a robe. I head down to the kitchen quietly, it’s almost 10 pm and I don’t want to run into anyone, or, if they’ve already gone to sleep, I don’t want to wake them up. 

I pour myself some water and find leftover spaghetti. Quite frankly I’m too mentally and physically exhausted to be bothered to heat it up, so I just eat it cold. I sit on the ground against the cabinet and sigh. 

A majority of my brain is telling me to cry, because I know I’ll feel better afterwards. But if someone found me shoving spaghetti into my mouth and crying on the kitchen floor, I don’t think I’d be able to live that down. 

But I just can’t control myself. I cry as quietly as possible, my shoulders only shaking a little. But soon I’m no longer hungry and I down my water and rush back to my room. 

After brushing my teeth, again, I hide under my blankets for a second time. Then I really let the waterworks go. 

It’s just too much. I’m in love with an idiot and I can’t tell him because who knows how badly he’d react? I can’t risk losing him as a friend. So I might as well just suck it up and greedily accept the attention he gives me currently. 

But holy hell I want to kiss him. 

And then I’m sobbing. 

And then my door opens. 

Simon Pov~ 

“Baz?” I whisper when I open his door. It sounded like he was crying, and instantly I’m worried it’s because of something I did. Maybe he didn’t want me to hold his hand. Maybe he’s just been putting up with me this whole time and now he feels bad about it. 

“What?” He sniffles and his voice his heavy. 

“I took a shower and changed in the other room because I thought you were asleep.” 

“Okay...” He hugs the blankets closer. 

“Are you... okay?” 

He laughs sadly. “I’m great.” He says. But his voice cracks a little. 

“Baz... if I did something to- to upset you I’m... I’m sorry.” I stutter my words out and walk in further, closing the door behind me. 

He sighs and turns over slowly. 

“I’m fine.” He mumbles. 

“If I did something, tell me!” I can feel myself getting worked up. I just want to know why he’s been crying. 

“That’s all you’ve been doing!” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

“You’ve been doing all of this shit the whole time you’ve been here.” He turns back around and sits up. 

“I still don’t get what you’re saying! What did I do?” I’m yelling now. 

“Everything! You’ve done everything!” He’s yelling now too, and laughing like he’s about to start crying again. 

“What the fuck, Baz?” I throw my hands in the air. Why won’t he just come out and tell me he hates me. 

“You just keep- keep touching me! And I can’t handle it anymore. It’s driving me insane.” He flips the blankets off of himself and holds his head in his hands. 

At least I know now. I swallow and try to calm myself down. 

“Why didn’t you just say something earlier then? I know you hate me or whatever and that’s fine- well, no, it’s not fine but... it’s not like I can change anything. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.” I sigh. 

“I don’t hate you, Simon.” He whispers. 

“Well, that’s great. I’ll stop touching you.” I turn to leave but he stops me. 

“Simon.” 

I turn back around. “What?” It comes out with more tenderness than I had wanted it to. 

“It’s not that it makes me uncomfortable.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“The opposite... I guess.” He stares at the ground. 

Wait... what is he saying? I’m trying to get my mouth to catch up with my brain. I walk up to him until I’m only about a foot away. 

“What are you saying?” 

“Don’t make me say it out loud. It’s just going to embarrass me and make you angry.” He still doesn’t look at me. I decide to just take a leap. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

His head snaps up to meet my gaze, his eyes wide. I step closer and he stands. Now I have to look up at him a little bit. 

“Yes.” He breathes. 

I smile briefly and put a hand on his arm. He leans down a couple inches and I put my other hand on his neck, leaning my head back to meet him. 

I was hoping to make this a soft kiss but when his lips touch mine I’m pressing against him hard and with passions. 

His lips are soft and when he parts them I can feel how warm his mouth is. I part my own lips and he puts his hands on my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and push him into me, running my fingers through his hair. 

We move fast against each others mouths, pushing back and forth like we’re fighting. I sigh and he tugs me even closer somehow. 

When we break apart for air I cup his face with my hands. 

“I thought you would hate me if I told you.” He says. 

“And I thought you would hate me.” I laugh and kiss him again. 

Penny Pov~ 

Me and Agatha kissed for a few minutes and just talked a while before we went to sleep, wrapped around each other. 

When we wake up we decide to go check up on Baz and Simon. We knock at their door but no one answers. We stand there debating if we should go in or just go down for breakfast. 

Agatha convinces me to open the door but hey aren’t in there. So we walk down to the kitchen and eat, but we still don’t find them. Sure, we did wake up a little late, but they should have been in the kitchen at least. 

Me and Agatha hold hands as we search through the house for them. 

We find them in the theater room. Simon is curled up on Baz. Baz is laying on the couch on his back, his head turned towards the screen. And Simon is on top of him, curled up like a cat. 

Me and Agatha freak out silently, smacking each others arms. We calm down and decide to walk out, start talking loudly as we walk through the hall and back into the room, so they’ll know we’re coming in. 

When we walk in, they’re suddenly just sitting beside each other. 

“There you guys are!” Agatha laughs and pulls me to the other loveseat and we sit.

“What are you guys watching?” I ask. 

“Miss Congeniality.” Baz answers. 

I nod my head and a slightly awkward silence lays over the room. 

We end up watching the last hour of the movie in complete silence. 

“Are we doing anything today?” Agatha yawns. 

“What do you guys wanna do?” Baz asks. 

“Can we go see a movie?” Simon suggests. 

“We just watched a movie.” I laugh. 

“Yeah but I mean like a new movie! In theaters!” 

“We could go see It.” Agatha says. 

“What is it with you and scary movies?” I nudge her with our joined hands. She shrugs and laughs. 

“Let’s go see that then!” Simon chirps energetically. 

Agatha Pov~ 

Me and Penny debate on trying to meddle with Baz and Simon while we get ready. We decide against it, once again. 

Today I have my hair up in a high ponytail (I can tell how much Penny likes it). And I’m wearing a lavender colored shirt and a black skirt. We have plenty of time to get ready so I paint my nails black. 

Penny’s got her hair down today (She’ll probably put it up at some point, it gets hot fast). She’s wearing a simple white T-shirt and black shorts. She looks brilliant. 

Baz Pov~ 

I can’t believe I got so lucky. We kissed so much last night I thought my lips might fall off. He slept on my chest and when we got up and had breakfast I kissed his neck while he was making tea. And he hasn’t stopped smiling and whenever I know nobody’s looking, I smile too. 

And we decided not to tell the girls. Just because we know they’ll make a big deal out of it and we just need a good time to break it to them. 

“Ready, love?” I walk out of the bathroom once I’ve finished getting dressed. 

“Mhm!” He hums and pecks my lips when I’m closer to him. 

We leave the room and find the girls in the kitchen. Honestly the kitchen has just become a mutual meeting spot. Probably because we’re all hungry all the time. 

“I looked up the soonest showing and it’s not until 6:30pm.” Penny says and looks at us apologetically. 

“Well, we will just have to find something else to do while we’re out!” I say. 

“It’s only 1pm. What are we gonna do?” Simon asks. 

“We could go cause trouble at the mall.” Agatha laughs. 

“Yes!” I clap my hands together and grab my keys. 

Simon Pov~ 

I sit in the passenger seat and we listen to music full of bass that almost bursts my eardrums. It’s from Agatha’s playlist. 

When we get to the mall Agatha and Penny zone in on a couple different stores, trying on clothes. Me and Baz look around but we don’t feel like trying on anything. We do give our opinions to the girls when they come out to show us. 

We go to some makeup store and Agatha suddenly lights up. 

“Simon! Baz!” She grabs us. 

“What?” We both startle.

“I want to do your makeup.” She beams at us. 

“Both of us?” Baz asks. 

“Yes!” 

“Does it have to be a full face? I really don’t want to wear that stuff that goes all over your face.” I grimace. 

“Foundation?” Penny supplies. I nod.

“That’s fine! We can just do eye makeup and a couple of other things for you!” She starts pulling us away. 

“Where are we going?” Baz asks. 

“To a family bathroom.” 

“What?” 

“I’ve got to do your makeup somewhere.” 

“Wait! You’re doing it now?!” I exclaim. 

“You don’t even have any makeup with you!” Baz says. 

“Yes I do! Penny’s carrying it in her backpack. I have it for touch ups.” 

I sigh but let her drag us to the bathroom. I’m pretty sure we get a few odd looks, four teenagers going into a family bathroom. 

“Do you think people think we’re having an orgy?” I ask stupidly. 

“Dude!” Penny laughs. Agatha and Baz just shake their heads. 

A solid 40 minutes later and Baz has gold and pink eyeshadow on. Agatha gave him winged eyeliner and mascara. She put some stuff she called “highlighter” on his cheeks. He looks amazing of course. 

She gave me a orange and red eyeshadow. No eyeliner on the top, just a little brown smudged on the bottom. And mascara. Plus some of that highlighter stuff. 

“Can I wear this?” Baz holds up a tube of sparkly red lipgloss. 

“Sure! Simon you use this one.” She hands me an identical one but with rose gold looking glitter. 

When everything’s complete her and Penny clap and Agatha whips out her camera and takes a picture of us. 

“Alright that was fun. I wanna wear makeup more often now.” Baz laughs. 

“Let’s go buy some!” 

“Wait wait! I don’t even know how to do it myself though!” 

“We’ll just get a couple things and I’ll teach you.” 

He sighs and we leave. He ends up getting mascara, eyeliner and highlighter. He gets me mascara too because I like how it makes my eyelashes look. We go to check out but then Agatha throws a couple lipglosses on the counter too. 

“You both suit lipgloss really well.” She winks. 

We roll our eyes and turn back to the register. 

“We should get dinner.” Baz suggests. 

“Yeah! We can-“ Agatha starts before she’s interrupted by a greasy looking boy with khaki shorts. 

“Excuse me.” He says. 

We all assume he accidentally ran into her so she apologizes politely and we start to walk again, but he grabs her arm. 

“I was wondering if I could have your number?” He says in a tone I assume is supposed to be seductive. Me and Baz look at each other skeptically and look back at a train wreck about to occur. 

“I’m dating someone, sorry.” She laughs awkwardly and pulls her arm from his grasp. 

“He doesn’t have to know.” He smiles and grabs her hand. 

She drops the polite act and I see that look in her eyes. The look she gave a snobby woman when we were at a cafe because she called Baz several bad words. The look she gave the guy that “accidentally” touched Penny’s butt. 

The look that means: “I’m either about to physically harm you, or emotionally, or both.” 

She rips her hand away and points at him in between his eyes. 

“You are a disgusting excuse of a person and you’re covered in something that makes you look like a wet pig. I’m not sure if it’s sweat or grease but I do know it makes you smell like a farmhouse. So go away or I will personally see to it that you will no longer be able to procreate.” She takes her hand down and smiles at him. 

His eyes are wide and his mouth is gaping. 

“Close your mouth. You look like a fish.” She flips her hair as she turns around and grabs Penny’s hand as we all walk away. 

“Holy shit!” Baz laughs.

“I saw ‘the look’ and I knew what was coming.” I say 

Penny just kisses her on the cheek and she smiles. 

We eat dinner at a restaurant that’s not super fancy but still has dim lighting. I sit with Baz across from the girls. We sit in a booth in the corner. 

Penny Pov~ 

“Quite romantic here, huh?” I ask after we’ve all ordered, while we wait for our food. 

Agatha elbows me under the table and I wince. 

“Uh... I guess?” Simon laughs and sips at his root beer through a straw. 

Baz is looking at his phone and laughs at something quietly. 

“Lemme see.” Simon says and puts his chin on Baz’s shoulder, looking at his phone screen. He laughs too. 

“No phones!” Agatha scolds. 

“Okay okay!” Baz laughs again and puts his phone face down in the pile of our phones on the table. 

We talk as we wait for our food and when it gets there we start eating. 

Simon finishes first, as always. He eyes Baz’s food glancing from his plate to his face until he notices him. He raises his eyebrow and Simon smiles at him and looks back at his food. Baz sighs and picks up a bite on his fork and feeds Simon. 

Simon happily accepts it and scoots closer to Baz. 

“I’m not gonna just start feeding you, if that’s what you’re expecting.” He says to Simon as he takes his own bite. 

Simon pouts and looks up at him batting his mascara covered eyelashes. Baz sighs again and feeds him another bite. He smiles and leans into Baz, accepting the last few bites Baz gives him. 

Throughout the whole ordeal me and Agatha glance from each other back to them, in disbelief. 

We manage to finish our food and after we pay and grab our stuff it’s time for the movie. Even though we just ate, Simon gets a bag of M&M’s. 

“You better share.” Baz mumbles as we walk to our theater. Simon hums and nods as a confirmation.

We get in at sit down. The seating is me, then Agatha, then Baz, then Simon. Baz grabs some candy from Simon and after a minute the movie starts. 

Several times throughout it, I can pretty much feel Simon tense up at scary parts. I try to secretly lean over and see them. They’re holding hands, although that’s not the most affectionate thing they’ve done. 

The movie is over and we walk back out to Baz’s car. The drive back to Baz’s house is shorter than I expected and we get there quickly and decide to find something to do outside. 

Baz Pov~ 

Simon is so easily scared. It’s kind of cute though. He grabs my hand a lot, and when he squeezes a little too hard he laughs an apology and holds a little gentler. 

We get back and of course get bored within half an hour. Penny suggests we do something outside. Agatha and Simon want to play on the playground but me and Penny want to swim again. We decide to put on our bathing suits and play on the playground, and then get in the pool. 

“Penny let’s do that spider thing!” Agatha pulls her to the swing. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but alright.” She laughs. 

She gets Penny to sit on the swing and then sits on her lap, facing her, with her legs out around Penny’s waist. 

“Stick your legs out.” 

“Agatha this hurts!” Penny laughs again. 

“Baz take a picture of us!” Agatha cheers. 

“Phone or camera?” 

“Both!” 

“Alright.” 

I take my phone out and snap a picture with flash. Then I fish Agatha’s camera out of her bag and take one with that. 

“Can this be over now? My legs are going numb.” 

“I’m tiny!” 

“But the way you’re sitting is hurting!” Penny groans. Agatha laughs and pecks her lips before hopping off. 

We play like kids for a little while longer and then get in the pool. When the girls aren’t looking Simon holds my sides under the water and smiles at me. I smile back but roll my eyes, putting my hands over his reassuringly before gently pushing him off of me. 

“Let’s have a chicken fight!” Penny shouts. 

“I think the only person who could be on anyone’s shoulders is Agatha. We aren’t a particularly strong bunch of teens.” I say. 

“We can get on each other’s backs!” 

“That would make it a lot harder to knock someone off.” 

“Has anyone got a better idea then?” Penny asks. 

“Marco Polo?” 

“That’s boring...” 

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Simone says mischievously.

“There’s not enough of us for that... It’ll just get weird and we all know pretty much everything about each other.” I say. 

“Invite someone over!” Penny says. 

These three are ridiculous. 

“You want me to invite people to my pool at almost 8pm for a game of truth or dare?” I ask incredulously. 

“Sure!” 

I sigh but climb out of the pool to get my phone. I text some people I know. My two friends, Dev and Niall. As well as Keris and Trixie, they’re just a couple I know that are nice and I talk to on occasion. 

They all text back within a minute, saying they’ll be here in around half an hour. 

“Alright four people are coming over.” I sigh again. 

“Yay! Let’s get out while we wait though. So my skin doesn’t get too prune-like.” Agatha laughs. 

We go back to the house, wrapped in our towels. Agatha finds the speaker we had last night and brings it out. And Simon finds the thing that lights up the water. 

Soon Keris and Trixie arrive together. Holding hands as they greet us and both of them give me a light hug. I introduce everyone and when I go to open the door for Dev and Niall who just arrived, Agatha has already started engaging in conversation with Trixie and Keris. 

I introduce Dev and Niall to everyone.

“I brough alcohol if anyone wants any.” Dev smiles. I roll my eyes but grab some cups and sodas when we all walk out. 

Simon Pov~ 

I’ve had alcohol a couple of times, but not a lot at one time. Everyone has at least a few sips. Baz drinks enough to get obviously buzzed. He’s giggling and holding my arm under the water. Dev gets the most drunk, but he’s mostly just red faced and laughing at Nialls jokes. Trixie and Keris only have a couple sips of beer every once in a while. I have enough just to loosen up. Penny has maybe two sips and Agatha is just as buzzed as Baz. 

We’ve got music playing and the light under the water and once we’re all a little relaxed and giggly we start playing. 

“Okay!” Baz says loudly, then laughs at his own voice. “We’ll start with Agatha and then go this way.” He gestures around the circle, indicating that the order will be clockwise. 

“Trixie! Truth or dare?” Agatha shouts. 

“Dare.” Trixie laughs. 

“I dare you... you and Keris to have a breath holding competition! Y’know! Under water with the-the breath.” She waves her hand at them. 

They just laugh and shake their heads before taking a deep breath and plunging under the water. 

Keris wins and we all cheer for her. 

“Yay!” Agatha claps. 

“Dev it’s your turn.” Penny says and takes Agatha’s drink from her, putting it on the ground away from her reach, despite her pouting. 

“Uh... Okay. Baz, truth or dare?” 

“Truth! No wait- Dare.” He smiles with his eyes closed. 

“I dare you to switch trunks with Simon.” He laughs, he’s the drunkest out of all of us. 

“That’s gay!” Trixie laughs. 

“You’re gay!” He shouts back. 

“I know!” 

I look at Baz and see he’s already handing me his trunks. 

“Baz!” I shout. He just pushes my shoulder and hands them to me. I sigh and take mine off and we switch. Agatha is laughing like a madman with her head on Penny’s shoulder. 

“Pft! That was easy!” Baz says. 

“Naill, your turn.” Agatha says. 

“Penny, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” Penny always chooses truth. 

“If you were stuck on a desert island, who would you eat first?” 

“Do I have to eat someone?” She laughs. 

“Yeah!” 

“Uh... hmm. I’d probably eat Baz. He’s tall so he’s got a lot of meat.” 

I laugh and cringe at the same time. Baz takes his hand out of the water and high fives her. 

“Yeah!” He says enthusiastically. 

“Simon, truth or dare?” Trixie asks me. I debate between the options before choosing. 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to cling to Baz for the rest of the round.” She says. 

I furrow my brows as if to say ‘you could have chosen something harder than that.’ And swim the few inches in between us, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms over his shoulders, joined together beside his neck. He holds my middle with his arms under the water. I take one arm off him to high five him like he did with Penny. 

“Nice.” Agatha says and sips her drink. 

“How’d you get that?!” Penny exclaims and takes it away from her again. 

Baz rests his head on my collarbone, nuzzling me softly. 

“Niall, truth or dare?” Keris asks. 

“Truth.” 

“When’s the last time you pissed yourself?” 

“Fuck you!” 

“Tell the people, Niall!” 

“Three weeks ago...” 

“What?!” We all yell and laugh. 

“I hadn’t peed all day and then when I was in the car with Dev he stopped really suddenly and I wasn’t paying attention and it scared me! And I pissed.” He defends himself. 

Dev just claps him on the back and we all make “aww” sounds at him. 

“Somehow thats worse than the laughing.” He mutters. 

Keris thanks him for telling the story and then Baz yells suddenly. 

“Simon! Truth or dare!” He shouts. 

“Baz I’m right here!” I yell back and he looks up and he smiles. 

“Truth or dare?” He says at a normal level. 

“Dare I guess.” 

“I dare you to play your favorite song on the speaker.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Yeah.” 

I shrug and lean my upper half off of him and over the edge of the pool, where my phone sits on the grass. I connect to the speaker and play my current favorite song. It’s “Pools” by Glass Animals and I chuckle at the coincidence of the name of the song. 

I climb back on Baz. 

“Oh I know this song!” Trixie says excitedly. 

I lean over to high five her and then it’s my turn. 

“Dev, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Have you ever called a teacher mom or dad?” 

“Yes...” He sighs. 

“How many times?” 

“I don’t know exactly. But at least five times.” We laugh and he laughs a little bit too. 

“Baz, truth or dare?” It’s Penny’s turn. 

“Dare!” 

Agatha whispers in her ear but Penny widens her eyes at her and tells her no. But Agatha clasps her hands together and begs. She sighs and turns back to us. 

“I dare you to kiss Simon.” She rolls her eyes. 

My heart races because I know that they know. I hear Baz scoff and suddenly he’s pulling my face down and towards his and then he’s kissing me softly. 

I decide we can at least make a show of it so I shove my tongue in his mouth and he hums happily, holding me closer to him. I hear some whoops and cheers and whistles and we break away panting. 

“Happy?” I ask sarcastically. 

“Yeah.” She smiles manically and nods. 

“Alright well that was a fun game! Let’s sit in the hot tub and share embarrassing stories!” Keris claps. 

We don’t object, but the hot tub really only gets four or five people so Agatha sits on Penny’s lap and Keris sits on Trixie’s and I sit on Baz’s. So there’s enough room for everyone. 

We share stories with the bubbles on and soon about an hour has gone by and we’re parting ways. 

“We’ll see you all at the party!” Keris says. 

“Yeah we can’t wait.” Dev says drunkenly as Niall pulls him into the passenger seat. 

We wave them off and go inside. Baz has gotten some food in him and isn’t nearly as buzzed as he was. Agatha is still a little loopy. 

“So...” She wiggles her eyebrows at us. 

“Yes?” Baz says and sips some coffee he made. 

“You guys...” 

“Elaborate, perhaps?” 

“Are you guys together or what?” Penny yells across the table in the kitchen. 

I bite my scone and let Baz answer for me. 

“Yes.” He says. 

“When?” 

“Last night.” 

“What?! Why didn’t you tell us?” 

“Same reason you guys didn’t tell us!” 

Everything is silent and then we all burst into laughter. 

“Hey we can do the mini golfing tomorrow! And it’ll be like a double date!” Penny says.

“I have the shirts.” Agatha says. And we all start cheering.


	11. Mornings, Mini Golf, And A Little Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a hot minutes sorry lol but i hope this satisfies yall <3   
> It might be a little while until the next chapter too ive been kinda unmotivated :/  
> (As always please excuse any typos or anything, i didnt rlly proofread)

Simon Pov~ 

“Baz! Baz, wake up!” I tug on his arm and sit up on his hips. 

“Huh? What’s going on? Why are you straddling me?” He rubs at his eyes. 

“I just thought of something!” 

“Stop yelling. What time is it?” 

“Not important.” 

Baz turns his head to look at his clock. 

“It’s 6am, Snow. What’s so important?” He groans. 

“My birthday is on the 21st.” 

“I’m aware.” 

“And Penny and Agatha are leaving next tuesday.” 

“Yes...” 

“My birthday is literally the day after that!” 

“I still don’t see the issue.”

“They’re not gonna be here to celebrate with us!” 

“You’ve got to stop yelling its 6am.” 

“Baz!” I bounces on stomach. 

“Ow!” Baz wheezes. “You can’t just bounce on me like that.” He grabs my hips and rolls me off. 

“Woah!” I squeal embarrassingly.

“I’m gonna get some coffee.” 

“Wait I wanna come.” I grab his hand when he stands up. 

“You’re being especially needy this morning.” He says. But it’s with affection and he kisses my forehead and walks down to the kitchen holding my hand. 

“Y’know, we could probably just have them stay a couple more days for your birthday.” Baz suggests and sips his coffee. 

“That would be good. I don’t really know what I’d want to do for my birthday.” 

“I didn’t plan on telling you because I knew you’d beg to go but... there’s an amusement park about an hour up north.” 

“Really?! We have to go! Can we go?” I do beg. 

“Of course. It’s for your birthday.” 

I kiss his cheek. “I’m gonna go take a shower.” 

“I can’t believe you made me get up at 6am.” I hear him say grumpily when I walk away. 

Penny Pov~ 

I wake up to knocking. 

“If you guys are making out you better stop! Open the door!” I hear Simon yell. 

I untangle myself from Agatha and walk to the door, opening it slowly. 

“What?” I yawn and glance back at the clock. “It’s not even 7am yet!” I whisper yell. 

Simon’s hair is wet and Baz stands beside him with his arms crossed loosely. 

“My birthday is the day after you and Agatha leave. So I was wondering if you guys could stay just a couple days more so we could celebrate?” He says excitedly. 

“Yeah sure.” I rub my face. “Well now I’m awake for good. I’m gonna brush my teeth and wake Agatha up. I refuse to suffer alone.” I close the door and go to the bathroom. After I’ve gotten myself situated I go to wake Agatha. 

“Hmm?” She groans and stretches. 

“Time to wake up.” 

“But... it’s...” She looks at the clock. “7:16am.” 

“Yeah Simon woke me up asking if we’d be able to stay a couple days longer next week to celebrate his birthday. I told him we could.” 

“Yeah that’s fine. Will you carry me to the bathroom I need to brush my teeth.” 

I chuckle. Agatha absolutely loves being carried. She’s tiny so it’s not really an inconvenience or anything. I grab under her arms and pick her up. Carrying her like a toddler on my front. She puts her head on my shoulder and yawns. 

She stands when I’m in the bathroom and grabs her toothbrush and paste. 

“I’m going down to the kitchen to eat. Meet me down there?” 

She nods and mumbles something that sounds like “sure” around her toothbrush. I squeeze her hand and leave. 

Baz Pov~ 

Penny walks into the kitchen in black slippers. She grabs a mug and makes herself some tea. 

“Good morning, sunshine.” Simon says to her. She grunts at him. 

“Why are you so energetic this early?” She asks. 

“I don’t know I woke up early and remembered my birthday and then I woke Baz up.” He bends and kisses me gently when he gets up and walks away. My heart stutters a little bit. 

“I’m gonna go get a blanket. I’m cold.” I pull on his hand so he has to lean down again. I kiss him hard and it’s surprising even to me. I let go and pull back. He smiles and turns to walk again. 

I feel a closed mouth smile on my face. But I turn it into a wry expression when I see Penny grinning at me. 

“Shut up.” 

“I didn’t say anything!” She laughs. 

Agatha walks in and lays down on the floor groaning despairingly. 

“You’re really not a morning person.” I say. 

“I made you coffee.” Penny squats beside her and gets her to sit up so she can drink it. 

“Hey Ags!” Simon chirps when he walks in wrapped in a throw blanket. 

She waves at him while she drinks. He sits in the chair beside me and eats the scone I got for him. 

“What are we doing today?” Penny asks. 

“Well we can do mini golfing later in the day but they don’t even open until 11am.” I tell them. 

“It’s raining.” Agatha says. 

“It is?” 

“Yeah. I checked my phone and it’s supposed to blow over by 11.” 

“Well we can stay in and watch some movies.” Penny says. 

“Let’s do that!” Simon replies and gets up. 

We follow him, tiredly. And when we get to the theater room just moments after him, he’s already got a movie picked out. 

“The Truman Show? You like this movie?” I ask, taking it from him to put it in the player. 

“Yeah! It’s one of my favorites.” He says. 

“I’ve never seen all of it.” 

“Me neither.” Penny and Agatha say. 

We all sit and Simon pushes me down so he can lay on top of me like he did yesterday morning. His head resting on my chest and covering us both with the blanket. 

He puts his arms on either side of me and I wrap my arms around his neck. I run my hands through his hair and he sighs happily. 

Agatha Pov~ 

I end up falling asleep in Penny’s lap. The movie was good but I just couldn’t get myself to stay awake. When I do wake up the credits are on and I see Baz get up to take the movie out. 

“Can I go take a nap?” I ask. 

“No ones stopping you.” Baz laughs. Penny says she’s going to join me and we walk up to our room. She lets me lay half on top of her, my limbs sprawling out everywhere. I feel her fall asleep and my own eyes get heavy. Then I’m asleep. 

Simon Pov~ 

“Do you want to take a nap?” I ask Baz when we walk back up to his room. 

“I’m not really tired.” 

“Good. Me neither.” 

I pull on his hand when we’re in his room and kiss him. Trying to communicate through the press of our lips that I care about him. He puts a hand on my face and deepens the kiss. Our open mouths press against each other slowly and he tastes like coffee. 

I let him pull me to the couch and I sit on his lap. I press my tongue to his lips timidly. We made out like this before but never this deeply. He hums and flicks his tongue against mine and I exhale shakily and lean my chest against his. He pushes a hand through my hair and puts one on my hip. Both of my arms are around his neck, my hands cupping his neck. 

I get a little light headed and have to pull away, panting. 

“Too much?” He asks. He asked me the same thing the first time we did this. He cares about me so much it makes my stomach feel fuzzy. 

“A little bit.” I sigh and put my head on his shoulder. He rubs my back soothingly and I melt a little bit. 

“Do you want to go watch something?” 

“Can we watch The Office?” 

“Of course.” He kisses the side of my head. 

“I just wanna sit here for a minute first though.” 

He hums and pets my head. I want to tell him I love him. I feel the words threatening to rip out of my mouth. We’ve only been dating a few days but I’ve been in love with him since the last time I saw him. And I loved him as a friend before that. We never had as issue expressing it in a platonic way but I know if I say it now it carries a lot more weight. 

I turn my head so my face is pressed against his neck and I kiss under his jaw lightly. 

“You make me really happy.” I whisper shyly. I feel his jaw shift when he smiles. 

“You make me really happy too.” He rubs circles on my back. It feels so good. Just being with him feels so good. Part of me doesn’t want to move so fast but the other part of me has been waiting for him for months. 

“Baz?” 

“Hmm?” 

I don’t respond for a while and instead just push my face into his neck more. He’s soft and warm and he puts his hand under my shirt so his fingers rub my back skin to skin. His hands are soft too. And firm and elegant and I love them. I love him. 

“I-“ I pause and take a deep breath. “I love you.” I manage to whisper. 

I feel him stop breathing for a few seconds and I worry that I freaked him out. He chuckles but it’s breathy and sweet and he starts rubbing my back again. 

“I love you too.” He says. 

I smile against his skin and nuzzle into him, pressing my body to his because after waiting so long to do this mushy stuff with him I don’t need to wait anymore unless he wants to. 

After a minute of just sitting together we go to the Den to watch The Office. 

Baz Pov~ 

I feel like I need to slap myself in the face. This feels like a dream. He just told me he loves me and my heart stopped for a second. 

And now we’re sitting together in a big chair, he’s practically on my lap. His head leans against my shoulder. 

“Are you falling asleep?” I ask him 

“No.” But he yawns. 

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” 

He just groans. I turn the TV off and lead him back to my room. He crawls into my bed like a child and I have to tell him to move so I can pull the blanket over him. 

“Too tir’ to seep.” He mumbles incoherently when he shoves his face into a pillow. 

“What?” 

“Too tired to sleep.” 

“Simon...” 

“Stay with me. Please.” 

He holds his arms out. I sigh but get into bed. I face him and let him put his arms around my neck. My head lays where his bicep meets his shoulder. I wrap an arm around his waist and feel him breathe slower. He kisses my head and I smile. 

Soon he’s asleep and after a few minutes I manage to sleep too. 

Simon Pov~ 

“Wake up boys!” I hear someone yell. I open my eyes and see Agatha beaming with Penny beside her. They look like how me and Baz looked earlier. 

I squint and look around. Baz has his face pressed to my chest and an arm around me, the other one clings to my shirt lightly. He still hasn’t woken up so I just look at him for a second. His hair falls over his eyes and his lips are parted slightly. 

“Baz.” I nudge him and he stirs. 

“Mm?” He mumbles. 

“Time to get up.” 

“What time is it?” He asks.

“11:30. It’s stopped raining!” Agatha chirps. 

Penny is holding some of Agatha’s hair in her hand, bouncing it lightly. 

“Having fun?” Agatha asks her, laughing. 

“Yeah.” Penny just mumbles. 

Baz turns around in my arms so his back is pressed against my chest. 

“You guys like... switched places.” He says.

After some debate about Baz wanting to go back to sleep, we manage to convince him to get ready with the rest of us. 

I wear black shorts and the shirt Agatha made with the picture of Baz getting hit with the basketball. He rolls his eyes and tugs the shirt with the picture of me crying and eating a scone over his head. I smile at him and peck his lips before we go meet the girls. 

Penny wears the shirt with jean shorts and Agatha wears it with a blue skirt. 

“Look at us. Matching like a big family.” Agatha says. 

“Except Snow has a picture of me getting smacked with a basketball on his shirt.” Baz mumbles. 

“Let’s just go.” She laughs. 

We get in the car and after about 20 minutes we arrive to the mini golf place. Penny and Agatha link arms as we walk to the desk to pay for a run through the course. I grab Baz’s hand and squeeze reassuringly to let him know that I like being seen with him. 

We get golf balls and clubs. The first hole is simple and easy and we all get a hole in one. But there’s 10 holes and they get steadily harder. 

Baz does almost perfect the whole time, unsurprisingly. Agatha does really well too. But me and Penny are mediocre. 

“Holy shit, we’ve been here for almost two hours.” Agatha says when we’re on the walk to leave. 

“I’m so hungry oh my god.” I clutch my stomach because it’s grumbling. 

“Let’s go get late lunch slash early dinner.” Baz suggests. We all agree and get into the car. 

We go to an Italian restaurant and I get a pizza with Baz. We start to talk more about the party and we get ourselves excited. 

Agatha Pov~

“What are we gonna do for the rest of the day?” I ask when we’re walking back to Baz’s car. 

“We could go for a swim again.” Simon suggests. 

“Oh- that reminds me. There’s a water park about an hour away so maybe we could do that tomorrow.” Baz says. 

We all agree to it and when we get back to Baz’s house we change into swimsuits. It’s evening when we get in the pool and we’re in there until after dark. 

“My fingers are all pruny.” Penny mumbles. I laugh and hand her a towel when we get out. 

We end up watching some more TV and turn in for an early night. Me and Penny cuddle up and talk for a little while before we eventually fall asleep. 

Baz Pov~ 

“Turn arooouunndd.” Simon mumbles sleepily and pushes on my shoulders lightly. I chuckle and turn around in the bed like he asked. He puts his arm around my middle and presses his hand to my stomach lightly. I feel his face rub against my neck and he kisses the skin there lightly and I smile. His other hand presses to the middle of my back. 

He nuzzles more into me and I can’t seem to stop the butterflies in my stomach. 

“I love you.” He whispers. I smile like an idiot and put my hand over his, the one on my stomach. 

“I love you too.” I whisper back. 

And soon we fall asleep.


	12. Ebb, Decor, and sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this took so long im sorry yall im trying to get back into the swing of things and hopefully ill have a new chapter up within a week? Love u guys

Penny Pov~

“Have you forgotten about Ebb?” I ask Simon. 

“What? No! I’ve seen her every day, Vera told me she set up her food in the laundry room.”

“Oh, okay, that’s good then.”

He smiles and goes back to unfolding tablecloths. 

The party is tomorrow and we’re almost done decorating. It makes me a little sad remembering that we’ve got to leave in a few days. Or, well, me and Agatha have to leave. I push it out of my mind and continue my task of setting centerpieces.

Simon and Baz bicker about Simon’s placement of tablecloths while Agatha hooks up speakers. 

“No, the floor is checkered so you have to pay attention to the color of the tablecloths.” 

Suddenly Simon’s phone rings. All we can hear is his side of the conversation.

“Hello? Oh, hi. Yes I’m- yes /sir/, I’m fine. What? What? But- no I’m not- okay. Okay. Okay. Yes sir. Thanks- I mean- thank you.” He definitely doesn’t sound thankful.

“Who was that?” Baz asks. 

“My dad.”

“Oh...”

“...What did he say?” I tread carefully because Simon’s dad is a sensitive subject.

“He says he’s coming to bring me back home Tuesday.” He looks like he might cry. Tuesday is when me and Agatha are leaving.

“What? That’s crazy! I thought he said you could stay here all summer.” Baz moves closer to him.

“He did. But now he’s saying he needs me to help him at work for the summer. He said he’d pay me and that I should be grateful.” He laughs coldly.

“Oh, love. I’m sorry.” Baz says and pulls Simon into a hug. 

He lets out a dry sob and hugs him back. 

“It’s alright, we can hang out during holiday break.” I try to console him once they’ve broken away. 

Agatha jogs over and asks what happened so we fill her in. Then Simon tells us he’s okay and he just wants to go back to decorating, so we do.

By the time we’re finished, it’s midday.

“I’m so excited for tomorrow.” I say.

Baz pov~ 

We end up watching movies until dinner time. Snow keeps complaining about how late we eat dinner. I usually shut him up with a couple cookies. 

“Are you gonna finish that?” He peers at what’s left of my pasta. 

“No. Here.” I slide it to him and he smiles and leans against me. “There’s more in the kitchen though.” I lay my head on his.

“I wanted yours.” He mumbles around a forkful of food. 

By now Bunce and Wellbelove have retreated to watch tv in the den. I’m pretty content just letting this hungry buffoon stuff his face over my shoulder. 

I smile lightly because he can’t see me. He hums and scoots closer once he’s finished eating, letting me wrap my arm around him. 

“We don’t have to sit here, you know.” I say into his hair. 

“Yeah... but I like it. We can move later.” 

I press a kiss to the top of his head and he sighs happily. 

“Tomorrow is gonna be really fun.” He says. I can hear his smile. 

“Yeah. You’re going to look quite handsome in a suit.” 

“Oh, hush.” He laughs and smacks my chest lightly, moving his head and pressing his face into my neck. 

“Ready to go face the girls?” I ask. 

“Mhm.” He kisses my neck once and we get up.

Agatha Pov~

Me and Penny are watching a video on her phone when the boys walk in. 

“Simon, you’ve got spaghetti sauce all over you face.” Penny says, barely even glancing up. 

“Shit! Baz! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know. It was kinda cute.” He mumbles the last part when Simon grabs a tissue and wipes at his face. 

He rolls his eyes but there’s a small smile on his face as he drags Baz to the couch beside us. 

“What are you two watching?” Simon asks.

“Game Grumps.”

“Game what now?” Baz asks.

“You’ve never watched The Game Grumps?” Simon looks baffled. “Penny, connect to the TV. We’re having a marathon.” 

“Hell yes.” She says and shifts a little bit to grab the remote. 

We end up watching for nearly three hours.

“Did you enjoy it?” I ask Baz.

“Yeah, they’re funny. I like when Danny trolls Arin.” 

“Yeah he does that a lot.”

“We should watch more after the party.” Penny pushes her glasses up and stretches. “I think it’s bed time, folks.” She holds her hand out to me and I accept it, letting her help me up from the couch. 

“Goodnight boys!” I say to them as we leave. 

“Tomorrow is gonna be so much fun.” Penny yawns as we walk back to our room. 

“Very true. I can’t wait to see you in your dress. Well- dresses.”

“Cheeky Agatha.” 

“That’s not at all cheeky!” 

“I’m just teasing.” She smiles and kisses my cheek when we get to our room. 

Tomorrow really is going to be a blast. 

Simon Pov~ 

I practically pass out when my body hits Baz’s mattress. I feel him roll me over gently and get under the blanket beside me.

“Sleep.” I tug him down and squish against his side. “Got a lot to do tomorrow.” 

“I know. It is going to be fun.” He says into my hair. 

“I’m tired.”

“You’re the one that just said to go to sleep.” He chuckles.

“M’kay.” 

“Goodnight, love.”

“G’night, Baz.”

And then I’m out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> blease leave comments <3


End file.
